Taming The Lioness
by Lady Daffodil of Queenscove
Summary: Ch 23 up! Georgie's Story is over! yay! Alanna is married to George, but she's pregnant, and it's not his. No. It's not Jon's either...what should she do? don't know, neither does she... read and review REVIEW is the key word here! Love -LDoQ
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Yep you guessed it. If you recoginse it I bet you it wasnt' me that wrote it.  
I'm sure by now you all know the drill. I almost forgot this too but I didn't want to get a  
major lawsuit; not that I have any thing. Anywho the only character I own is Aylah the dress  
maker. Please! Please Review! lots of love,  
Lady Daffodil of Queenscove  
  
Taming the Lioness  
CHAPTER ONE  
Wedding Jitters  
*I can't do this* Alanna thought her hands shaking. It's too much. Too much stress.   
Too much planning. Too much pressure. Alanna was having serious doubts about her upcoming   
marriage to George Cooper–the former king of thieves. Yes. She loved him and in times like  
this that was the only thing that kept her going. *It's too much! I can't do it! It's too much!*  
"What's the problem Sweet?" George came into the hall where everything for the   
wedding was spread out. There were gown designs, flower arrangements, bands, server, and   
cooks, George and Alanna decided long ago that their union was to be a grand affair.  
"Nothing serious, "she told him as he gathered her tightly in his arms. "Just stress."  
"So sorry I haven' been around lately to help. Business. Ye know." George sighed. "But   
one thang I promise ye is I'm here now to assist you in any way. I wont leave again until weeks pas'  
the weddin' nigh'. Promise. I love ye so." He kissed her softly. "We only have one moon left."  
*I know! I Know! How can he be so confident? Im not completely sure Im ready to settle down.   
There's still so much I haven't done! Haven't seen! Alanna sighed deeply. "You don't want to   
back out do you?" She questioned her love. George looked worried. Suddenly he was guffawing   
warmly. "Tryin' to ride yeself of me huh? I love ye too much to let ye go. How about ye?" George   
asked sweetly.  
"What about me? Oh. Yes! Of course! I love you too. So much it aches in my heart when   
you're away." She told him.  
"No," he silenced her with his lips. "No. I meant do ye want to call it off? It's not too late, and I   
would understand not that I want you to. No. Do ye?" He asked seriously. Alanna was silent for  
a moment. "Never!" She kissed him deeply enjoying the warm feeling of his lips against hers.   
She dragged him over to the couch where she started to untie his shirt.  
"No lass. This isn't the time or place. We have much to do." He stood. "Ye're sure?"  
She smiled. "Positive." It was amazing how George could make her feel so much better. "Love you."  
"Love ye more! Now let's get to plannin'!" 


	2. Planning

CHAPTER TWO  
Planning  
"Aylah!" Alanna cried exasperated. "I've been here for three bells. I was here this   
morning for five bells. How much longer?" The lady knight wanted to know.  
"Be patient m'lady. Almost pinned," Aylah–the best dress maker in Tortall–replied.  
"And does it have to be so form fitting and low cut?" Alanna asked trying to pull the   
dress higher on her chest. Aylah slapped her hands.  
"Don't touch it! It's absolutely perfect. You're quite lovely."  
"Right!" Alanna replied sarcastically.  
"Come. Come look in the mirror." Aylah bade the woman.  
Alanna stepped carefully off the stool and moved over to the mirror. The knight gasped.   
"That's me?"  
"Yes m'lady."  
"You sure? I'm beautiful! Look at me. Oh, thank you, Aylah. The gown is wonderful!"   
The Lioness exclaimed hugging the small seamstress tightly.  
Indeed it was. The dress was violet with pale lavender accents on the sleeves, bodice,   
corset, and hem line that made Alanna's purple eyes even brighter. The dress felt like a second   
skin. The low cut did look good.(To Alanna's amazement.) Showing off her full shapely breasts.   
"Aylah, Im speechless. It's great! And I have a figure!" Alanna exclaimed.  
"That you do."  
Alanna whirled around ready to strike. "Jon! You rat! You startled me! What so you  
think you're doing here?" The king took her hand and she turned modeling the dress for him her   
anger melting. He whistled. "If I wasn't married and I didn't know you better, I might chase after   
you!" Jonathan said honestly.  
"And I'd run!" She retorted.  
"You're spectacular, beauteous, wonderful, extravagant...."  
"ENOUGH! I know I am." She said teasingly smiling. "I think Im really ready." Alanna said  
more to herself than to Jon or Aylah.  
***  
"Do you know what I think?" Alanna asked Eleni her soon-to-be-mother-in-law.   
(*a/n: but wait...who's Eleni's husband? Myles–Alanna's adoptive father. And Eleni is George's mother.   
So....wouldn't George be Alanna's adoptive step-brother or something like that??*)(* at least they're not  
blood related right? Tell me what you think of this concept please*)  
"What do you think, dear?" Eleni asked.  
"Well, even with all the stress and questions that this wedding is causing–well, it's actually kind   
of fun planning it. Do you know what I mean?"  
"Well, yes. I guess I do. Even though mine and Myles's wedding was hastily done and small it was   
still glorious to me," Eleni told the girl. "But...." She trailed off.  
"What is it? What"on you mind?" Alanna questioned.  
"You don't think–even the tiniest bit–that you and George are rushing things. I mean you've only   
been engaged for barely a month and with just two weeks to the wedding...." Eleni stopped.  
"Oh Mother," George had come to Alanna's rescue. (Not that she would admit to needing been   
rescued.) "Really," he said putting his muscular arms around his mother. "Think about what you saying.   
How long have you known Myles?"  
"A year," she admitted.  
"How long were you engaged?"  
"Two weeks but...."  
"No 'but's. I've me lioness since she was jus' ten years old."  
"And how old were you?" Eleni demanded.  
"Seventeen. So?" Eleni and George both had resentful looks on their faces.  
"Enough! Stop it!" Alanna shouted. "You're giving me a headache!" The knight sighed and walked out. 


	3. The Fight

Disclaimer: I think I forgot this last time. Please forgive me I'm leaning. I just thought you   
should know that sometimes you're the windshield; sometimes you're the bug `-` read, review,   
and don't sue :-/  
  
A/N: to my reviewers I Love you so much you make me want to go on  
Keita: yes you already read this sorry Im just re-posting it. but keep reading because where the   
other left off if you have any Ideas fo it PLEASE! tell me  
Shadow Spirit: You're right especially about Eleni (she's just emotional...i guess)  
Chopstix: why? I like George. Alanna would never like life as queen.  
  
CHAPTER THREE  
The Fight  
There was a subtle knock on Alanna's bed chamber door. "Yeah?" She called.  
"Are you decent?" Questioned George.  
"No!"  
"Good," George opened the door and walked in.  
Alanna scowled at him. "What if I wasn't kidding?"  
"All the better." He replied.  
"Pervert!" Alanna replied.  
"I try. I jus' came to see if ye're all right."  
"Yes, I'm fine I just need rest," Alanna replied. "Im almost done with the wedding plans, and we  
have to leave for Pirate's Swoop in a week. I just need a nap."  
"Ok. Ok. I'll leave ye be. Sleep sweet," he kissed her on the forehead and left quietly.  
***  
"What were you doing?" George turned around to face the voice.  
"Oh Jon. I was jus' tuckin' me lioness into bed."  
"First of all, she's not your lioness! She's my champion! Tortall's champion. You didn't touch her while  
you were in there did you? Because if you did I'll have to..." George cut him off. Jon's eyes were blazing. What  
was the kings problem?  
"No. I didn't touch her, and even if I did what does that matter? What's your problem? Are ye jealous  
or somethin'?" George was confused.  
"Well, I'm going in there to talk to my champion, if you don't mind?" George put his hands up to stop   
Jon from entering Alanna's chamber.  
"She's asleep, Jon." Suddenly George realizes that Jon is drunk.  
"Jon, let's talk somewhere else, please. So we don' wake the lass."  
"She's NOT a lass! She's a WOMAN!" Jon yelled. "In case you didn't notice!" He added cruelly.   
Slowly George led Jon to his bed chamber where the conversation continued.  
"Jon..." George began.  
"You know what? I was her first. Very first." Jon becomes hostile. "Doethn't that boser you evehn  
a liddle? Doethn't it!" Jon demanded slurring his words.  
"No."  
"It shood."  
"Why?"  
"I love 'er ya know"  
"I know ye two are very close."  
"No! I really love 'er!"  
"Ye're drunk, Jon."  
"So I kan sthill thinks straight!" Jon exclaimed.  
"Even if ye can' talk straight." Jon mumbled  
"Wha'?"  
"Nothin'. Jon. Ye know ye and Alanna as a couple would never work. Ye're ego's too big."   
George chuckled and Jon swung. CRASH! Jon's fist made contact with George's eye. Then with his   
stomach. It took all of George's will power and then some to restrain from striking the king.   
George grabbed Jon's wrists and restrained him as best he could. Which was hard because Jon began kicking.  
"I love 'er an' she loves me! I was 'er firs'! 'Er firs'! Ya hear me?"  
"Oh so you think that makes you KING?" Abruptly they both stopped. Within minutes the king of   
Tortall and the ex-king of the rogue were rolling on the floor in uncontrollable laughter.  
"I...I...am....I am.......k..k.....king!" Jon gasped. "And no. That doesn't make me king. I am   
so sorry. I did–no make that do–love her but as a friend, a sister, a family member." Jon continued. "You're   
so right! It would have never worked between the free spirted Lioness and myself. And besides, I have Thayet,"   
He smiled. "I love her. She's great...so sweet...and loving..and gentle...and understanding..." Jon smiled.  
"Ye're Majesty. Pardon. But ye're babblin', come I'll help ye to yer room.  
"Thanks Jon."  
"George."  
"What?"  
"I'm George. Ye're Jon."  
"That's what I said, silly. Geez. You're a pal. I love you too ya know." George was a little worried   
about that last statement. George got Jon safely to his room. Then he chuckled to himself. *Well that's two   
people I've put to bed tonight. I wonder who's next? And who's to put me to bed, huh?*  
***  
The next morning Alanna fussed over George's eye which had swollen and turned a nice shade of purple.  
"What happened?" Alanna questioned her fiancee.  
"I fell down," George laughed. Thinking that Alanna would find his excuse funny considering that she   
herself had used the same one many times when she was disguised as a boy during her knight training. He   
looked at her with his one good eye. She was not smiling that much was obvious.  
"What?" George asked.  
"That's not funny!" What happened?" She pressed. She used her gift to take the swelling and any   
pain out of the eye.  
"It's not important," he replied kissing her lightly.  
"How can you not tell me? How can we marry if you can't tell me simple things like this?" The   
Lioness demanded.  
"All righ' I'll tell ye but don' get upset. It was Jon."  
"Jon?"  
"Yes. He was drunk las' nigh' and he was ranting and raving. He jus' got a little worked up that's all.   
But it's nothin'. I'm fine really."  
"You're sure? You're okay? You don't want me to go beat him up do you?" Alanna smiled. "Do you?"  
"No Sweetness don' do that," he told her. "I'll be as good as new as soon as the wedding comes I promise."  
***  
"I just don't know, Myles," Eleni confessed.  
"Know what?" Myles of Olua asked his wife.  
"If Alanna is right for my George."  
"Eleni they're both responsible adults. What do you mean 'if Alanna is right for my George'? What if   
George is not right for my Alanna?"  
"Myles! Anyway," she said disregarding his last statement. "I know they're both responsible but George   
needs someone to love him, stay with him, take care of him, an I'm not sure Alanna can do that."  
"They're in love! Just like us," Myles hated to fight. "We were married sooner then they. They have known   
each other for years."  
"Yes. But for three of those years, she deceived my boy! He thought she was a lad! How could he forgive   
her? And the things George has told me...Alanna is so loose!" Eleni cried.  
"LOOSE!" Myles roared. "She is NOT! She's my daughter you know!"  
"Adoptive daughter," Eleni replied hotly.  
"SO! I love her and treat her as my own blood! How can you say such things about her? She is not loose!   
And if she was how would you know about it?"  
"She is! George told me! How many lovers has she had?"  
"Two!" Yelled Myles "Jonathan and George! Both of whom she love very much!"  
"Wrong! Three–that I and George know of there were probably more! A lot more!"  
"Three? Who?" Myles stammered.  
"Did you forget Liam Ironarm the Shang Dragon?! Did she love him to?"  
"Yes," Myles said softly.  
"Well! She must have a BIG heart!"  
"She does!"  
"Uh huh. Sure."  
"Well at least Ironarm wasn't a low down, good for nothing THIEF!"  
"Well I never!"  
"And how many lovers has George had?"  
"I don't know."  
"Exactly! I'll bet he doesn't even know how many!"  
"But he's a man It's different."  
"Why?"   
"Because it is! And she knows she can trust him. He wont leave her or cheat on her. He loves her although  
I don't know why."  
"Oh like I believe that!"  
"It's true! How's George to know she will stay with him? Huh? She roams so much, is always gone, she wild,   
UNCONTROLLABLE! How's George to know?"  
"'How's George to know' what?" Alanna heard the two arguing and came to see what the problem was.   
She only heard the last little bit.  
Myles and Eleni looked at her startled. Eleni stormed out with a disgusted look on her face. Alanna was   
puzzled. "'How's George to know' what?" Alanna repeted. "And what's wrong with Eleni?"  
"Nothing," Myles said,  
"Oh I can tell she seem so happy to see me! Tell me!" Alanna stomped her foot. "Tell me!" She scowled.  
"Eleni thinks you'll leave George or you wont be faithful to him," Myles muttered sadly.  
"I would NEVER do that!" Alanna yelled. "I love George! I love him so much it hurts when he's away. He   
what I think of when I hear the word 'love'! So you and Eleni were arguing about me?" That made Alanna feel bad.  
"Yes! She was damn nasty about it too!"  
"Nasty?"  
"Yes!"  
"What did she say to upset you so?"  
"She–she–well Alanna–she said–that you were–that you were–I know it's not true–but– she–she said–  
that–that you were loose!" He spat the words out as if they stung.  
"What made her say that?" Alanna didn't seem very concerned.  
"She started to name all you lovers and..."  
"LOVERS?! ALL?! There were three!"  
"I know," Myles said trying to comfort her.  
"I have to go find George before his mother does and poisons our love," Alanna hugged her father   
and left.  
***  
Alanna checked George's room, her own room, the main hall, Jon's rooms, the kitchen, the stable,   
the library, the training yards, the healers, even the Dancing Dove. *Where was he?* She was getting   
worried. *Where else could he be?* She decided to ask around. Alanna asked Jon, Thayet, Buri, Myles,   
Stefan, at the stables, Gary, the younger, Sir Gareth, the older, Raoul, –she even got brave enough to   
ask Eleni. None of them knew where he was. Alanna was scared something was wrong; she could feel it in  
the pit of her stomach. Alanna was walking back to her rooms with her eyes downcast. She noticed that there  
was a rust colored trail leading around the corner; intrigued she quickened her pace and fallowed. Alanna stopped  
the trail lead right to George's bedchambers. *Oh no!* She yelped and ran down the rest of the hall flinging the door   
wide open. George was slumped over in a chair passed out probably–from the looks of it–because of pain. Alanna   
gaged. *Oh this is horrible!* Tears streamed down her face without her knowing. She rushed over to the chair.  
  
"George....George Sweetie...." She shook him gently. "George wake-up!" She looked him over   
with her eyes and with her gift. *What had happened?* She reached inside of him with her violet gift. *Oh George!*   
Besides the black eyes, bruises, bloody nose, lip, eyebrow, a slashed arm, thigh, and torso; there were broken bones  
as well. His right leg was broken twice in important places, his foot was shattered, his left leg was broken and the   
ankle sprained. Quickly she went to fixing the broken legs, and broken right arm. Then she concentrated on the deep  
gash in his abdomen. Sweat rolled down her face; she brushed wet hair out of her face as she healed. Slowly blood, sinews,  
veins, and skin joined, once again, as one. While healing the cut she also noticed four broken ribs. Then she used what little   
of her magic and strength she had left to revive her love. Slowly George's swollen, black eyes opened; you could read the   
pain in his face. He smiled his lips cracked and bled more.  
"Love ye," he gasped and passed out again. Alanna sobbed into his blood stained shirt. Soon she regained her   
senses. She gathered George in her arms–grateful for the arm exercises she had done during her knight training–and   
carried her limp lover to the healers chambers. She left him there and ran to find Myles and Eleni. The Lioness slowed;   
her vision blurred and gat darker. Suddenly the floor rushed up to meet her. The last thought she had was: *How could   
I have lasted so long with my gift completely drained? Then she knew it was the gift of love that had kept her moving. 


	4. Doubt?

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine except the plot which someone has probably already done. I haven't   
seen it though. I think this story is pretty good but I wrote it so I might be a LITTLE partial.   
Read/Review/DON'T Sue!   
Read/Review/DON'T Sue!   
  
Sorry I haven't updated in so long. my internet was down FOREVER! also I was in a Christmas   
play on the 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th, and we had rehersal before that. i've been very busy and I hope   
you can forgive me. Now be good little readers and review *cheesy smile* please...  
  
CHAPTER FOUR  
Doubt?  
Three days later.  
Alanna was supposed to be in bed along with George, but she refused. She sat in the chair where she first   
found George, completely exhausted. With the healers work on George he was almost good as new. Alanna had gotten  
her gift back that morning the healers were startled at how quickly her altogether drained gift had returned. Most of   
the healers were scared or suspicious that the Gods were meddling in mortal affairs. This afternoon while George slept   
Alanna use a very small amount of her gift to help George's healing process along.  
"Lass ye have to stop doin' this ye're not helpin' yerself. I want ye fresh and beautiful for our wedding."  
"Stop doing what?" Alanna asked innocently.  
"Using yer gift on me."  
"George what about you?"  
"Me?" He laughed. "Oh that hurts! Im only soar the rest of me's doin' good. I'm in one piece ain' I?   
And me legs are almost workable again because of the work ye firs' did when ye found me."  
"George?"  
"Yes, Dove?"  
"Tell me what happened," Alanna pleaded. "Please," she pouted.  
He grinned. "It was for ye darlin'"  
"Tell me."  
"Do ye know Thad? A bazhir from the Bloody Hawk?"  
"I think so."  
"Well... he loves ye Lioness." George laughed cruelly. "He was upset when he found out I was marrin'   
ye. He and eight or ten other guys jumped me. When he finished his speech and my beating he left. Six of his   
men are dead. When I came to; I crawled to me room and passed out again. The rest ye know. I can' believe how  
popular ye are Sweet." He motioned for her to come closer and they embraced.  
"I'm sorry," Alanna whispered.  
"For what?"  
"For bringing this on you."  
"I jus' have one question," George told her.  
"What?" Alanna smiled.  
"Did ye...did ye sleep with him?"  
"Who?"  
"Thad."  
"No!" Alanna yelled.  
"Flirt with him?"  
"No."  
"Not even a little with out meanin' to?"  
"George!"  
"Answer please."  
"No."  
"You didn't lead him on?"  
"No George. I barely know him. I don't know him! I just know of him, who he is."  
"Alanna, promise me?"  
"I promise! George! Don't you trust me?"  
"Alanna..."  
"GEORGE! Do you trust me?  
"No. Yes. I don' know! Why would this guy jump me if ye two didn' have somethin' goin' on? Why?  
Alanna? Alanna...."  
"George I didn't! I swear!" Alanna sighed. "I love you! I do!" She leaned over to kiss him and he  
put his hand on her chest stopping her.  
"No, Not now! I need to think. Leave. Please." Alanna left. George could tell she was upset  
but he need time alone to think.  
***  
*How can George not trust me? How can he doubt what I tell him? How con we wed with this much  
mistrust between us? Maybe Eleni was right. Maybe we're not ready. It certainly seems George agrees with   
his mother. They both think I'm loose! I don't even know this Thad. Why did he have to come and mess everything up?   
Alanna ran to her badchamber bursting into tears, she fell onto her bed. Maybe I am loose! I wonder how many women   
George has had? I'm sure it's more than my three men! People think it's okay for men to have multiple partners but not  
women!* Soon all the thinking and crying drove Alanna to sleep. *I wonder if we're really ready?  
***  
"Alanna! Let me in!" George called as he pounded on the door to her chambers. Startled from her slumber   
she was agitated.  
"What?" She snapped.  
"Smile," George commanded. "I like yer hair."  
"Yeah, well. I was sleeping. Thanks for interrupting!"  
"Come. Sit." He pulled he over to the bed and they sat. "We need to speak."  
"About?"  
"Our beliefs, the wedding, our love, you name it." George smiled. "I want children. Lots."  
"Really? Do you want to start right this second?"  
"No. Not this second. Do you want children?"  
"Ummm.....no. Not really."  
"Why not?"  
"Why?"  
"Alanna be reasonable!"  
"I am."  
"What?"  
"Okay. Stop for a second. Are we still getting married?"  
"Yes. Why wouldn' we"  
"Hmmm... let me think. We argued earlier. We're arguing now, and you don't trust me! I had absolutely nothing  
to do with Thad of the Bazhir! I swear George. I love you!" Slow, warm tears fell down her face. George wiped the tears   
away with his large callused hands.  
"Yes. We're to wed in little more'n a week. We love each other; we jus' have issues to resolve. Stop cryin'.   
Yer makin' me feel bad!" George told Alanna.  
She laughed. "Okay. Let's talk."  
"Babies!"  
"No, George."   
"Yes. I want baby Lioness' and baby rogue's. They'll be so cute!"  
"Your being childish and you want children?"  
"Yes."  
"Okay. How about this–I get you to myself for a year. Then t guess if there's nothing better to do, we'll have   
babies. What do you think?"  
George thought for a minute. "Sounds good. I'd like to have ye to myself too." He smiled slyly and leaned over   
to kiss his soon-to-be-wife.  
"Wait. Is everything resolved?"  
"For now," George sighed. "Ye sure ye don' want babes now?"  
"No. But–we could practice." Alanna grinned as George place her on the bed gently. 


	5. Kiss and Makeup

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine except the plot which someone has probably already done. I haven't   
seen it though. I think this story is pretty good but I wrote it so I might be a LITTLE partial.   
Read/Review/DON'T Sue!   
  
CHAPTER FIVE  
Kiss and Make-up  
  
"Well, well, well." Jon, Gary and Raoul said together.  
"What?" Alanna demanded sternly.  
"You're leaving for Pirate's Swoop tomorrow. Only a week 'til the wedding. Are you prepared?" Gary asked.  
"Yes. All we have to do is set things up at the Swoop. Oh and I have to go pick up my dress, but that's all."  
"Mmm," Jon nodded. "Great."  
  
"I also want to get some jewels, face powder, lip rogue, eye shades, nail color, slippers, ear bobs, hair creams,   
perfume, hair combs, you know," Alanna said running through her mental list. Jon, Gary, and Raoul were astounded. This was  
the same Alanna the had always known? The one who dresses as a boy for eight years? "What?" Alanna asked seeing her   
friends puzzled faces.  
  
"What's with all the frippery?" Jon asked.  
"Yeah," Raoul echoed. "It's not like you."  
"What? What are you talking about?" Alanna asked.  
"Jewels, face powder, dresses, you know that stuff," Gary replied.  
  
"It's my wedding! What's wrong with wanting to look good for it. Also I am a woman incase you forgot or haven't noticed.   
I am going to look wonderful for my Georgie!" Alanna exclaimed.  
  
"That stuff just sound weird coming from you. And no, we didn't forget you were a woman," Raoul stated. "And another   
thing I was the last one between us to find out you were female. Im not used to the idea or used to calling you Alanna."  
  
Alanna shrugged. "Sorry but I couldn't tell you or somehow the whole palace would have known."  
"Are you excited?" Gary asked changing the subject.  
"I think so. I've been a little preoccupied lately so I really haven't had time to think about it to get nervous."  
"I was still the last to know," Raoul stated not letting it drop.  
"So?" Alanna asked. "You know now and you've known for a while now. Get over it. Baby," Alanna said teasingly.  
"I'm not a baby," Raoul said. His mood beginning to lighten.  
  
Alanna was not done teasing her large friend yet. "So," she said casually. "Raoul, how are things between you and Buri?"   
Raoul actually blushed.  
  
"Who told you there was anything 'going on' between us?" He demanded.  
"Several people," Alanna admitted.  
"Like who? They were wrong! I swear!" Raoul was turning redder.  
  
Alanna laughed. "Oh it's true," she said. "Buri was one of the people who told me." Alanna said matter-of-factly. Jon and  
Gary were trying hard–and without much success–to hide their laughter.  
  
"So when can we expect little red headed thieves?" Raoul asked atempting to get the subject off of him and Buri.  
"Never!" Alanna yelled.  
"Nine months." George called from the doorway. Gary, Jon, and Raoul looked at Alanna with quizzical looks.  
"No she said Im not pregnant don't worry." She told her friends.  
  
"I thought ye were goin' into Corus?" George asked Alanna. "To spend all me hard earned money." George laughed.   
So did Alanna, Gary, Jon, and Raoul.  
  
"Hard earned!" Alanna snorted very un-lady like.  
"Oh, ye don' know," George retorted.  
"Okay. You're right. I'm off," Alanna started. "I have to pick up a few things for the wedding."  
"A few?" Asked Gary.  
"Yes 'a few'. Miss me?" She questioned George.  
"I will," he went to kiss her and she stopped him. Confused George asked, "What?"  
"Well I can't kiss you."  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because well...(a) there's people here and (b) more importantly, I've decided that there will be no more to the wedding."   
Alanna said seriously.  
  
"Wha'? Why?"  
"Just to see if you can make it."  
"I can't! I'll never make it that long!"  
"Sorry. but I'm sure you can do it."  
"Tease!" George accused.  
"You bet!" Alanna smiled. Jon, Gary, and Raoul were–once again–trying to control thier laughter. 


	6. I Do?

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine except the plot which someone has probably already done. I haven't   
seen it though. I think this story is pretty good but I wrote it so I might be a LITTLE partial.   
Read/Review/DON'T Sue!  
  
CHAPTER SIX  
I do?  
Two hours before the wedding  
  
TAP! TAP! TAP! TAP!  
"Yeah?" Alanna called.  
  
"Do you need any help?" Can I come in?" The voice belonged to Eleni.  
  
Almost reluctantly Alanna opened the door and saw Rispah standing behind Eleni. Alanna was about to say 'no' she didn't need   
help but thought better of it. She did not wanting to argue with Eleni right now. It would be good to have someone to talk to about   
her nerves, to have someone there to help with the fastening on her dress, and help with her hair or anything else that needed doing.  
  
"Yes. Definitely." Alanna moved aside to let the two women in. "Could you hep with my gown?" Alanna asked smiling fakely.   
She was hoping that Eleni wouldn't start in on her again. Alanna thought the odds were better with Rispah there.  
  
"Of course. Where is it?" Rispah asked. Alanna pointed to where the dress was hanging up. Rispah and Eleni lifted the   
dress over Alanna's slender figure, and Rispah began to fasten the back. Eleni helped Alanna with the front lacings. Moments later   
when they finished, both Rispah and Eleni stood facing the Lioness mouths agape.  
  
"What?" Alanna questioned worried.  
"Oh! Oh! You're a woman! You're beautiful! You're a beautiful woman!" Eleni blubbered with tears in her eyes. "I'm so   
sorry!"  
"For what?" Alanna asked.  
"For doubting yours and George's union." Eleni explained. "I can tell by the look in George's eyes –and the look in your eyes   
as well–that you two love each other deeply. I shouldn't have judged you!"  
  
"Enough! Both of you–Eleni!–Alanna! Stop. You're going to have red, blotchy faces for the wedding!" Rispah scolded.  
  
All three women hugged. Then Eleni and Rispah helped Alanna fix her hair and add the finishing touches. Alanna's golden hair   
was pilled neatly on top of her head. Curls were cascading down from the bun and sweeping across her tan shoulders. A light purple   
veil was attached with pins into her beautiful hair. Alanna looked amazing. Before any of them knew it he two hours had past and the   
bells were chiming to signal the wedding was about to start.  
  
"Oh no!" Alanna cried.  
"What?" Eleni and Rispah asked worriedly.  
  
"I think I might vomit!" Alanna wailed. Eleni and Rispah calm the girl until finally the Lioness gets her stomach under control.   
Again there was a tapping on the door. Rispah opened it and in strolled Myles. He gently kissed his wife. Then turned to his adoptive  
daughter.  
"Ready?" Myles asked Alanna.  
"Ready as ever, I suppose." She sighed taking Myles' arm.  
"You look....you look...." Myles faltered.  
  
"I know. You don't have to say it. Thank you." Alanna told her father wiping a tear from his cheek. "Let's go." She took   
a deep breath–as deep as the form fitting dress would allow, and strode down the isle to the smiling George.  
***  
"George, can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Sure Sweetness. What is it?" George smiled at his wife, it was a little odd to think he had a wife but at the same time,   
it gave him a good feeling.  
  
Alanna thought a moment. "No never mind. It's nothing." At least she hoped it was nothing. Alanna silently scolded herself.   
*It's only been two hours after the wedding, do you really want to start problems now?*  
  
"Come on ye've got me curious now. Tell me. What's on yer mind?"  
"I'm fine. Just thinking about something. I'll tell you soon enough. We better get going." Alanna thought. *Naw. It can't be.*  
"Alright. Come Lioness, our guests are waiting." Alanna and George left for the after wedding party their friends had planned. 


	7. Taming the Lioness

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine except the plot which someone has probably already done. I haven't   
seen it though. I think this story is pretty good but I wrote it so I might be a LITTLE partial.   
Read/Review/DON'T Sue!   
  
A/n: yes, I took this chappie off for a while, there aren't changes, I just didn't want Dee to read it & if  
she does, she'll regret it Grrr!  
  
CHAPTER SEVEN  
Taming the Lioness  
After the party 1:00 A.M.  
"Come me Lioness. Time for bed."  
"You don't think we should clean up a bit?"  
"no. Servants will get it." George explained. Alanna made no effort to move. "Come on!" George whined pulling on her arm.  
Alanna knew it was custom to spend the first night after the wedding with you husband in bed, and it wasn't her first time with   
George but for some reason this time made her very nervous.  
"Tell me what ye're thinking." George requested, seeing something was bothering her.  
"Well......I'm....I'm...nervous," Alanna mumbled. George looked puzzled.  
"About what?" George asked concerned.  
"George to bed," she whispered.  
"What? I can't hear ye."  
"Going to bed," she answered a little louder.  
"Why?" He asked. "It isn't the first time for either of us."  
"I know but....it's our first time as husband and wife...and--" Alanna trailed off. George   
silenced his new wife with his lips.   
He took her hand and led her to 'their' bed chamber. *Not 'mine' and not 'hers' but 'ours'.* George thought happily. George swept   
Alanna off her feet, opened the door, and placed her gently on the bed. He kissed her lips passionatly. Then George went over   
to close and latch the door. He turned and grinned at Alanna mischievously. He walked over to the bed.  
"Let me help ye relax." George said as he began to untie the front of her gown. George kiss his wife hungrily, and   
Alanna began to melt into his arms which fit perfectly around her. As Alanna began to loosen George's shirt ties she realized   
her fingers were trembling. Her whole body was trembling. George's lips traveled from Alanna's and slowly went to her neck   
then chest. A small moan escaped from Alanna. Alanna's dress lay rumpled on the floor next to George's shirt. Alanna began to  
undo the buckle on George's pants. She succeeded and the pants joined the other garments on the floor. When Alanna discovered   
that the only thing George had left was his loincloth and she her breastband and loincloth, she blushed. George didn't notice the blush   
and decided it was time to get rid of the remaining clothing. When that was accomplished they continued their kissing. His hands   
caressed the small of her back and hers traveled down the muscles in his chest. They continued to explore every part of one another.   
Alanna sighed in complete joy.  
The next morning  
George awoke to find his bride pulling on breeches and a shirt. She gathered her dress from the floor and hung it in the   
closet. She also picked up George's clothes and put them away.  
"Why rise so early dove? It's only eight."  
"I know. It's really not that early. I've got a few things to take care of. I'll be back soon. Go back to sleep." Alanna replied.  
"Want to continue what we started last nigh when ye get back?" George asked smiling.  
"We'll see." She said returning the smile.  
"Where are ye off to?"  
"The healers."  
"I thought ye were a healer of sorts. Is everything all right? Should I come with ye?"  
"No. You don't need to come. And yes, I think everything is okay. Don't worry. I just have to have something confirmed." Alanna  
explained. "Be right back."  
The only thing she didn't explain to George was it was her third month that her monthly bleeding had not come. Also three months ago   
she had been with Liam. When she arrives at the healers and explained her situation her fears were justified. She was pregnant.  
Alanna returned to her room to tell George she was thinking of what to say when she stopped. Someone was in their room with George.  
"So how was your night?" The voice belonged to Gary.  
"Great!" George exclaimed. "I think I finally tamed meself a Lioness." He chuckled.   
*Well!* Alanna thought. *We'll show him wont we?!*  
"What did you say?" Alanna asked pushing the door open and sending a look at George that could freeze ice.  
"Well...I....Well I.....I....ummm...." Goerge stamered. Gary laughed.  
"'I finally tamed meself a Lioness'?" Alanna mimicked what George had said. George said nothing. Alanna left. George was stunned and   
Gary was howling with laughter. George glared at him. Alanna's news would have to wait for now. 


	8. Raging Hormones

Disclaimer: you know the deal. the characters/ places are not mine just the plot.  
  
CHAPTER EIGHT  
  
Raging Hormones  
  
Briskly Alanna turned on her heals and stalked out the door; muttering to herself about   
stupid males who thought of women as their territory, like they owned them. "It's impossible and   
WRONG to even think that you could own another person. A person with their own will and   
soul that you're trying to crush. I hate men! They're the major part of all of a woman's   
problems. Like *men*tal illness and *men*strual cycle. Are we finding a pattern here? It's all   
men's fault!" Alanna exclaimed frustrated with everything that was happening. Hearing George's   
strong footsteps behind her; Alanna picked up her pace until she was running blindly down the   
hall. Alanna was upset with the fact that many tears were streaming rudely down her face without   
permission. *Talk about raging hormones.* Alanna thought grumpily. *I'm acting like...I don't   
know...a WOMAN! Instead of a knight. Like I am!* Alanna was upset with her behavior.  
  
"Alanna stop," George pleaded.  
  
"No! I'm not your possession!" She hollered at him fighting more tears.  
  
"I never said that," George defended.  
  
"Lair!"  
  
"Alanna..." George called exasperated.  
  
"George leave me alone!" Alanna kept running pushing herself harder and harder as   
George's footsteps became nearer. Suddenly Alanna realized she had no idea where she was   
running to. Seeing the door to George's study open, she threw herself inside and slammed the   
door roughly in George's face. Her hands fumbling, Alanna latched the door defiantly. George   
groaned when he heard the door click. Slowly Alanna lowered her self to the ground right in   
front of the door that separated her and George. Childishly Alanna crossed her arms over her   
chest trying to catch her breath. Which was difficult considering tears kept threatening to make  
their way out again. *Well, I hope the baby likes exercise as much as I do seeing as I'm three   
months pregnant and haven't stopped training a bit.*   
  
"Alanna," George interrupted her thoughts. "How can we talk with this thick door   
separating us?"  
  
"We don't need to talk. You need to go away though!" Alanna grumbled.  
  
"Yes, my sweet, we do need to talk."  
  
"No! I'm not your 'sweet'! What do we have to discuss?" Alanna demanded.  
  
"What just happened." George said patiently.  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about." Alanna said stubbornly.  
  
"Alanna, don't do this to me..."  
  
"Just leave me alone! For awhile... I have a lot on my mind, and I just need to sort things   
out. Just go!" Alanna heard George sigh regretfully.  
  
"If that's what you want."  
  
"It is." Alanna replied quickly.  
  
***  
Alanna was unaware of how much time had passed. She hadn't changed positions in over   
an hour and her body was loudly protesting from the lack of movement. Alanna stood, stretched   
her soar muscles, and then stopped with a smile her stomach was growling fiercely. *I am eating   
for two now.* she thought wistfully. She then heard the rustling of someone outside the door.   
Alanna shook her head. *Would he never give up?* Alanna moved over to the window and   
discovered it was just passed mid-day. Alanna stared at the beautiful landscape losing herself  
inside the virtue of the undisturbed land. How she longed to be away from all these pestering   
problems.   
  
Coming out of her wondrous daydream, she heard the retreating footfalls of who ever was   
outside the door. Alanna made her way across the room and unlocked the door. Alanna listened   
carefully incase someone else was waiting for her behind the closed door. Once she was sure she   
was completely alone, Alanna stuck her head out the door and searched the long corridors. It was   
absolutely abandoned. She pulled on the heavy door so it came fully open. On the cold stone floor   
she sighted a rose. A single, unadorned yellow rose. Despite her anger, Alanna smiled lovingly,   
and bent to retrieve the flower. She lifted it to her nose and sighed. It scent was as beautiful   
as the blossom itself. Gazing at the floor again, Alanna saw a small piece of folded parchment.   
Slowly unfolding the paper, Alanna's heart melted at the words before her. Scribbled   
affectionately in George's distinctive scrawl was the most touching thing Alanna had   
ever read. He anger vanished.  
  
'Everyone says ye only fall in love once. That's not true. Every time I see ye're sweet face, I fall in love all over again. I love ye and I hope ye're ready to talk soon.   
  
All me humble heart belongs to ye,  
  
George'  
  
CHAPTER NINE  
Horse's Bring People Together 


	9. Horses bring people Together

CHAPTER NINE  
Horse's Bring People Together  
  
Alanna decided to get out of the restricting confines of Pirate Swoop's stone walls and out   
into the open spaces that awaited her just out side the thick wooden door. She made her way swiftly   
to the stables and efficiently saddled her beautiful, but aging horse Moonlight. At a steady pace and   
with sure footsteps, woman and horse made their way out of Pirates Swoop and away from the stress   
of sturdy walls blocking her free spirit from soaring free as she so desired. Alanna didn't know where   
they were headed, but that didn't matter, they were at will to go anywhere they pleased. The whole   
world was before them and that was an exhilarating feeling, that Alanna wouldn't give up for anyone   
but George. Every so often, Alanna would pause to enjoy the sweet sent of the yellow rose. She   
still kept the note; Alanna was a little ashamed to admit it, but she had tucked the folded parchment   
inside her breastband so it was close to her heart. The sensible part of her told her this was a strange   
thing to do; the part of her that was smitten with the king of thieves told her this was the perfect place   
for such a darling sentiment.  
  
After about half an hour's worth of riding, Alanna saw the shadow of movement in the trees   
surrounding her. Stealthily Alanna reached for her sword and realized she had forgotten it in her haste   
to leave the smothering room. Quickly Alanna reached inside her right boot and pulled out a very small   
but deadly sharp dagger. There was no way she would be caught off guard. Alanna was just surprised   
that someone would try to threaten her life so close to the Swoop. She repositioned herself in the   
saddle and prepared for anything. Well almost anything, because she was stunned when George burst   
out of the trees and galloped towards her. He hastily lifted her f up off of Moonlight and placed her   
before him in his saddle with great skill. Then George slowed his pace and took hold of Moonlight's   
reins so the horse would walk along side them.  
  
"Now that I've got ye're attention," George said softly. "Let's talk."  
  
Alanna turned and peered into George's loving eyes. "Thank's for the rose and note."   
She said kissing him lightly on the cheek.  
  
"Ye're welcome." George smiled. "I'm sorry for what I said this morning."  
  
Alanna scowled. "What?" She asked confused.  
  
"I'm sorry for what I said earlier, I didn't really mean it." George repeated.  
  
Alanna was still lost. "What did you say?"  
  
George started to laugh. "Ye don't even remember?"  
  
"Not really. I've had a lot on my mind. What did you say?"  
  
"I'm not telling," George said slyly. "Ye'll get mad at me again."  
  
"No I wont." Alanna promised. "Tell me."  
  
George sighed. "I said I tamed meself a lioness."   
  
Alanna blew up. "You said that! George!" Alanna's face spread into a vast grin. " I'm just   
kidding. I love you."  
  
George shook his head with a smile. Then he turned and led the horses towards the trees.  
"What are you doing?" Alanna demanded. "Where are we going?"  
  
"We need privacy." George expalined.  
  
"Privacy? We're alone. For what?" She questioned.  
  
"Guess." He said with a smirk. Once they were in the shelter of the trees, George   
dismounted. Then he lifted Alanna down next to him crushing he against his strong chest. She tilted   
her head and waited for his lips. (A/N: have ya ever met two more 'frisky' people?)(and if you think   
this sucks sorry. It's my first FanFic so...review and tell me I don't suck as bad as I think I do.   
That would be greatly appreciate. Oh and if you have any suggestions, they would be even more   
valued. Lady Daffodil *~*) 


	10. Crap Happens

A/N: this chappie is dedicated to Micah. You probably have no idea who that is but the title is all his.  
Whenever you're stress, he shrugs "Crap Happens" Your the best man!  
  
CHAPTER TEN  
Crap Happens  
  
Alanna apart before they both got to carried away and took a deep thoughtful breath.   
"George, I really need to talk to you." Alanna stated pushing him further from her so she wouldn't   
be distracted so easily.  
  
"Later," George mumbled pulling her against him once again and kissing her hungrily.   
  
"No. Not later. Now." Alanna protested.  
  
"Oh, Alanna" George gasped almost in pain. "Why now?" He asked hugging her tightly to   
where Alanna was almost squashed.  
  
Alanna struggled to breath. "George, I'm not going anywhere. I promise. Especially not   
right this second. Now please, let go. You're crushing us." Alanna reasoned then stopped in   
complete fear. There it went. Alanna had finally slipped up. She knew she couldn't keep such   
information to herself. *You idiot!* Alanna scolded her big mouth that led to a major mistake.   
*How do you expect to be subtle about this when you say things like that? There's no way to   
cover this up. Now I'm definitely going to have to account for everything. To tell the truth. Yep.  
There's absolutely no lie that could possibly cover this up. Unless...I could say that by 'us' I meant   
George and myself. I swear pregnancy not only makes you fat and miserable, it also makes you have   
mush for brains so you can't keep a single thing straight!* Alanna screamed loudly inside her head. *I   
guess it also enables you to carry on complete conversations with yourself.* Alanna shrugged.  
*~*Crap happens*~*  
  
"Us?" George asked puzzled by Alanna's behavior.  
  
She acted as if she hadn't heard his question. Alanna smiled played playfully, took George's   
hand, and led him to the strong nearby tree where the two horses were tethered. "Come on. Let's   
go back to the Swoop." Alanna persisted.  
  
"Why?" George asked letting the first question drop. "What can we do there that we can't   
do here with more privacy?"  
  
"Please. I would just be more comfortable. I fell kind of strange in these trees. I get   
really claustrophobic. It feels peculiar. I can't explain it. Plus, I have to tell you something."   
Alanna pulled harder on his hand. Then with a hopeful look to George, she mounted Moonlight.  
  
Almost regretfully, George mounted his horse as well. Silently they made their way out   
of the trees. Alanna thinking of every possible way to bring up the subject and tell George she   
was... pregnant.  
  
Then there was George. He was deep in his own personal thoughts. He was wondering   
what he had done, once again, to upset Alanna. She seemed different. Ecstatic to be with him one   
second and demanding to leave the next. She went from kissing his so passionately that he was almost  
weak in the knees from it to yelling at him with such fury his heart broke. He wanted to spend as   
much time with her before Jonathon called her away, even if her temper kept running hot then cold.   
He had always known that their relationship would be strained. What with Alanna being the kings   
champion and he going from the king of thieves to Baron George Cooper with land and titles. Things   
weren't going to be peaceful. There was more than one thief who wouldn't be happy with his 'abandonment'.  
And what of that Bazhir that attacked him before their wedding? Did he have anything to do with what   
Alanna 'had to tell' him? Another thing that had been on his mind and bothering him was, what had she   
meant by 'us'? George was very confused with how things were going at this point in time in their lives.  
*~* Crap Happens*~* he thought.  
  
Inside the stable, they took care of their horses in a hushed silence. Alanna finished first.   
After all she had had a lot of practice, being a page/squire for eight years. Alanna went over and quietly   
helped George finish grooming his strong gelding. After they finished, Alanna smiled sweetly and took   
his hand in hers.  
  
"Come with me. We have much to discuss." She informed him.  
  
"Haven't I heard those exact word before somewhere?" George asked with a mischievous grin.  
  
"Probably." She admitted. Hand in hand they walked through the heavy doors of their new home.   
Quickly Alanna and George made their way to the room they shared. George walked in first. Once   
Alanna was inside, she shut the door firmly and put a simple charm around them to make sure no nosey   
servants overheard what she want to tell George. Alanna turned with a deep cleansing breath.   
  
"What's the charm for?" George questioned.  
  
"What I have to say needs only be heard by you." She explained with a confidence in her voice that   
she didn't feel anywhere else. She almost felt sick. "I just want to discourage anyone else from hearing   
'our' business."  
  
George looked concerned. "That sounds serious. What is it?" his expression no longer blissful   
but scared.  
  
"I'm..." Alanna paused to consider her next words carefully.  
  
A/N: REVIEW! REVIEW! i tell you don't make me cry. don't make me beg *please* (from floor on knees)  
*PLEASE!* 


	11. You're What?

Disclaimer: How long has it been since I did this? Well, it seems like quite a while. NE  
way, they're not mine! Incase you were to slow to figure it out. Oh and if you also didn't   
figure it out I love reviews so get cracking. HugsNkisSes~LDoQ  
  
CHAPTER ELEVEN  
You're `What?`  
  
"I'm..." Alanna started again, unsure of what to say and how George would react.  
  
"Ye're what?" George questioned softly minding his patience.  
  
Alanna sighed in exasperation, "I don't know how to say it." She said flustered with her   
immense stupidity. How could she had let this happen?  
  
"Does it have anything to so with that Bazhir who jumped me before the wedding?" He   
asked thinking if he guessed right, it would make it easier for her to talk to him.  
  
Alanna shook her head definitively. "I told you before," she sated with annoyance. "I   
don't even know who that was." Alanna was a little agitated that he brought that particular event  
when she was trying to move on with things and tell him something rather important.  
  
"Does...I don't know. Tell me. I'll understand." George pleaded. "Let's work through   
this together."  
  
"I'm not sure I can. I'm not sure `we` can. I made a mistake."  
  
George looked seriously at her. He was getting anxious, but hid it well. He didn't want   
to sit her playing a guessing game forever. He shook his head; flinging lazy hazel colored hair   
from his penetrating eyes. "Does this have anything to do with you going to the healers earlier   
this morning? Are you sick? What's wrong?" A sudden realization hit and George was worried   
about what might be wrong. The healers had slipped his mind for the present time, but now there   
was nothing more significant running through his jumbled thoughts. He hoped with all his heart   
that there was nothing seriously wrong with his beloved wife.  
  
"George...I..." She paused and made absolutely no move to continue with her statement.  
  
So George pleaded. "Tell me. If it was big enough to force you to see a healer when you   
yourself are perfectly able to tell what's wrong, it must be serious. Please. Tell me what's wrong.   
I'm really starting to worry hear. What is this a new form of torture?"  
  
"Are you sure?" Alanna asked doubtfully.  
  
"Yes. Alanna. I want to know. I'm a man. I can handle anything." George took her   
hand and looked her in the eye. It was such a intent gaze that Alanna was certain her could see   
her soul.  
  
"What does being a man have to do with handling things? I'm a woman, I know. And   
I'm handling it...fairly well." She finished.  
  
George groaned. "Let's not start again. Tell me. It will help you keep some sanity. It's   
not good to bottle things up."  
  
That did make a lot of sense Alanna reasoned. All right." Alanna took a deep cleansing   
breath. "I'm.......pregnant."  
  
George's jaw dropped. "Ye're what?" He managed.  
  
Now that it was out in the open, there was no going back. Alanna forged ahead. "I'm   
with child." She said plainly.  
  
George's mouth remained agape. Then he jerked his head in disbelief. "Well I can deal   
with almost anything." He rasped in shock. This was rather unexpected and stunning news.  
  
"I'm so sorry!" Alanna stammered on the verge of tears.  
  
"Sorry!?" He exclaimed. "For what?" George jumped to his feet and pulled Alanna up as  
well. He engulfed her in muscular arms that resulted in a fierce hug.  
  
"George..." Alanna tried to explain.  
  
"This is wonderful!" He place his large calloused hands on her slowly growing belly. She   
was after all almost, but not quite three months along. "Baby Lioness's!" He whooped in ecstasy.   
"I thought we were going to wait a year?"   
  
"So did I." Alanna mumbled.  
  
George was too involved in his own joy to notice Alanna's obvious gloom. "Oh! This is   
incredible!" He gathered her closer in his arms and swung her gracefully in a circle. "I love ye."   
He said placing her back on the floor and kissing her full on. Alanna was almost overpowered by   
the drive of his kiss. "And to think," he stated with a mild laugh. "Ye were nervous about telling   
me!" Without any warning, George left her side. He made his way to the door and threw it open   
lacking any regard. George rushed into the hall, "We're having a baby!" He bellowed for the   
world to hear. People all along the corridor turned his way. Heads made their way out of door to   
investigate the commotion. Guests that had stayed at the Swoop after the wedding shook their   
heads at the display. Some were happy to hear the new; others disapproving. They knew that   
Alanna had to have been with child before the wedding and not have told her husband for her to   
know so soon after their union. This young couple was in for quite a trip. Little did everyone   
else know, and George included, that the baby was not his.  
  
A/N: Review! Come on, you know you want to what gonna happen next and if you review and make  
me feel good, it just might inspire me to write cuz right now I'm unsure, and I would really like to  
know what's going to happen as well. And we wont know that until I become inspired right?   
REVIEW!!!! NOW see me? (well not really) I'm begging here!  
---LDoQ 


	12. Telling the World

TAMING THE LIONESS  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters. Imagine that! NEway Review! (I gotta remind ya every  
chance I get yup I do.) *nodes head goofily*  
  
CHAPTER TWELVE  
``Telling the World``  
  
Eventually the onlookers attention returned to previous affairs. The announcement made,   
heads went back inside their rooms and people moved along continuing their daily business.   
Almost alone in the hall, George realized that in all his excitement, he had forgotten Alanna. He   
rushed from the hall, and back through the open door of his and her room. George burst in with a  
large grin plastered on his face. Alanna still stood in the center of the room her hands fidgeting   
nervously, she pulled at her tunic and shuffled her feet. She had a look a pure shock upon the   
delicate features of her face. This look; however, was mistaken as happiness in George's eyes.   
He advanced across the room over to where his short wife stood. George reached her and his   
face broke into an enormous, unmistakably pleased smile.  
  
"We're having a baby!!" He pulled her against his strong body and kissed her forehead   
softly. She pulled back so she could peer into his warm inviting eyes.  
  
She couldn't help but smile when she saw his immense joy hidden there. "I know we're   
having a baby. `I` told `you` remember?" She smiled as she stood on tip toes to capture his   
indulgent lips.  
  
"Yeah," he admitted. He took her hand and attempted to pull her towards the door, but   
she remained firm. "Come. Let's go."  
  
"Go where?" She asked innocently.  
  
"Go and tell." He replied simply.  
  
"Tell who?" Alanna suppressed a smile.  
  
"Everyone!" He exclaimed jubilantly. "Let's tell everyone!"  
  
"Tell everyone what?" It was getting harder and harder for Alanna to hide her amusement.  
  
George sighed in frustration and confusion. "What is this?" He asked squeezing her hand   
lovingly. "Is this some mind game, where you repeat everything I say until I become so foolishly   
mad that you have to have me sent away? Then, they'll put me poor self in a padded locked room,   
and throw away the key?" He smiled playfully. "Because if that was your plan, well, then it's   
working. Come on." Alanna moved until she could reach him. She put her arms around   
George's waist, and with a firm tug, pulled him closer to her.  
  
"Who are we going to tell?" She asked looking up at his tan broad face.  
  
"Everyone!" He replied.  
  
"No. I'm serious." She stated. "I want specifics; names. Who?"  
  
"Eve– " she put a firm finger over his lips. George pulled away a playfully pretended to   
bite her finger. Alanna pulled her hand away.  
  
"Hey!" She scolded. George smiled childishly. "Names, I want name!"  
  
He stopped for serious consideration. Suddenly his face brightened. He became more   
luminous than a lightbulb could ever possibly hope to be. Now that's really saying something   
considering that light bulbs weren't even invented at this time. "Mother," he answered, "and   
Myles! They're leaving today, if we hurry, we can catch them."  
  
"You only want to tell two people?" Alanna asked.  
  
"Rispah and Coram are still here, I think. Come on!" He pleaded like a small bay asking   
for sweets before supper. Alanna laughed out loud seeing his expression.  
  
Unexpectedly George's face fell; the lightbulb went out. "This isn't a joke is it?" He was   
abruptly deadly serious. "You wouldn't lie to me would you? About the pregnancy?" Alanna   
could tell he was panicked.  
  
"No!" She said firmly and with confidence. "That wouldn't even be funny." She   
squeezed him in a loving hug. He believe her with all his heart.  
  
"I'll say, that wouldn't be funny." George agreed, and again, his expression cleared.   
"Let's go and catch them." He pulled her strongly along as he ran down the hall. Alanna tried to   
stop, but George's strength and excitement was too great.  
  
"George!" Alanna complained. He stopped and turned to look at her.  
  
"What?" He asked trying to catch his breath. (old people get tired easily. jk) Now if he   
was winded, imagine how Alanna felt carrying a double load. He instantly saw he discomfort and   
realized his mistake. "Oh! I'm so sorry! Forgive me!" He ran to her side. "Here." He lifted her   
from the floor, and continued his trek through the Swoop.  
  
"George!" Alanna protested. "What if you trip and drop me? Plus, I'm too big for you   
to carry. Put me down!"  
  
"Fine!" He murmured, placing her safely on the floor. "You're so picky." He whispered   
so she couldn't hear. "Better?" He asked sweetly.   
  
"Much. Now I need to tell you something about the baby– "  
  
"So it's true?" Came another feminine voice interrupting whatever it was that Alanna had   
wanted to tell George.  
  
A/N: Party Time! Finals are over! Yes! This was a terrible week, so I'm rewarding you, and my self with  
a new chappie, Review! The sooner you get that out of the way, the sooner I update and tell you who   
interrupted the lovely couple. I know the suspence is killing you(it's killing me not telling ya) so lets solve   
this little problem okie dokie? so REVIEW Easy ain't it? No? Trust me, it is. Did I just have a converation   
with myself? Yup. You did. (GAH! it wont stop) that's right we're here to stay. It's in my head too? Yup.  
Oh the insanity. *collapses to the floor* Yup, the voices are still here  
LOTSALOVE and INSANITY  
--Lady Daffodil of Queescove Review! 


	13. Yep! He did it!

TAMING THE LIONESS  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, but I do control what they do and say, and if you ask me it  
get's pretty funny this time. REIVEW -luv- LDoQ REVIEW! I just thought I'd remind ya to REVIEW!  
Oh! and don't forget to REVIEW! Did I mention...REVIEW!? I thought so...just don't forget to REVIEW!  
It makes me happy when you review! I've been sick a lot this winter, and I can't remember, but I think  
that this is the result of a high fever, but it's funny, and it Works....One more time...what is it you're   
going to remember to do...? REVIEW! Yea! That's it you got it! Now do it!  
  
A/N: I need help, can anyone explain to me how to work, bold, italics, and underline. I'm not the most  
nor least computer literate person, and I'd ask Brian (a very smart and funny computer person at my   
school) but he's a...well he slobers...you had to be there... he says it was funny, I thought it was...  
disgusting anywho...HELP ME! chit_sk8er@yahoo.com or REVIEW!   
  
CHAPTER THIRTEEN  
  
``Yep! He did it!``  
  
Both Alanna and George turned to face and confront the speaker. Alanna was upset at   
some stranger who felt that they could just interrupt the Baron and Baroness's conversation until   
she saw who it was. They were met by a warm smiling face.  
  
"Mother!" George exclaimed, hugging and lift the small woman from the solid ground.   
He set her down, and Eleni immediately saw Alanna's nervous look. She moved over and warmly   
hugged the young knight and her daughter-in-law. Faintly Alanna heard the woman whisper in   
her ear. "I'm sorry."  
  
Alanna nodded. This gesture surprised Alanna considering the woman's behavior before   
the wedding, but the Lioness smiled in spite of herself.  
  
Eleni pulled away and placed stern hands on her hips. "Now, how come I have to hear   
about my first grandchild from gossipers in the hall outside my room?" He tone was harsh and   
questioning, but you could still see the happiness in her eyes no matter how hard she tried to   
disguise it.  
  
"The hall?" Alanna asked confused.  
  
Eleni nodded. "The hall." She repeated firmly.  
  
George raised a timid hand. "That'd probably be my fault. In all my excitement. I yelled   
the news out into the hall." He smiled, slyly putting an arm around Alanna's waist. Eleni looked   
accusingly at Alanna who did a combination of a shrug and a nod. "I just found out minutes ago   
meself," George defended his and Alanna's innocence.  
  
"So, you decided to yell it at strangers before your mother is that it?" She smiled crinkles   
forming at the corners of her eyes.  
  
George nodded sweetly.  
  
"So where's Myles?" Alanna asked. "He should hear about this."  
  
"He's in the stables, saddling the horses," Eleni answered. "We were on our way home, I   
was clearing out our room, taking stuff out, when I heard the news," she added none to happily,   
"from strangers."  
  
Without words, it was obvious where the were headed. They made their way towards the   
stables. George and Alanna clinging tightly to one another's hands.  
  
Out of the blue, Eleni stated. "I'm really surprised."  
  
"Surprised?" Alanna asked unsure.  
  
"Yes. I'm surprised it was George." Alanna was lost, and George kept quiet thinking he   
knew what his mother meant.  
  
"What do you mean?" Alanna inquired.  
  
"I'm surprised that George got one his little swimmers in you." She stated bluntly.  
  
Alanna's jaw dropped. *Whoa. That was a little brief.* Eleni looked at the young couple   
and Alanna's face flamed to match her hair. She turned to look at her husband and his face was   
turned away, but Alanna was almost certain it was a red as her own.  
  
Alanna was embarrassed and confused. *Does Eleni know?* she asked herself. *How   
could she?* Alanna wondered. "Yep. He did it." Alanna answered uncertainly squirming with   
the uncomfortableness of Eleni's statement.   
  
"Hm." Eleni mumbled. Then she looked at her son. "Well, George, I'm......proud." She   
finished. Then she gave him a meaningful look. Alanna smiled seeing George's blush deepen for   
some reason.  
  
"Did I miss something?" Alanna demanded.  
  
"It's just....we always thought....when George was...younger..." Eleni tried to chose the   
right words for what she wanted to say.  
  
"Mother!" George broke in. "She doesn't need to hear this." He pleaded.  
  
"What?" Alanna looked back and forth between George and his mother. "Tell me, please."   
Alanna addressed to her mother-in-law. Eleni looked at her son. He shook his head strongly.   
'NO!' he mouthed behind Alanna's back.  
  
"Oh, come on, Georgie Porgie," Eleni smiled. "She's your wife. She should know. It   
wont change things. And since we were obviously wrong..." She trailed off. George put his   
head miserably in his hands.  
  
"Fine! You can tell her, but I don't have to hear it. I live it. I know. I don't need to hear   
it, or live it again." He looked at the two most important women in his life. "I'll be in the stables   
with Myles." He said as he ran off down the hill, shaking his head profusely.  
  
"So what is it?" Alanna turned to asked Eleni even through her embarrassment, her   
curiosity got the better of her. Both women stopped walking and settled for a nice chat in the   
lush damp grass.  
  
Eleni smiled. "I just love to tease my boy...."  
  
A/N: *insane laughter* OMG I can't believe I wrote that! *fit of giggles* oh boy *trys to catch   
breath* Review and I'll tell you *uncontrolable laughter* what Eleni meant, what happened to George  
and mayhap *snicker* if your good, more about his little swimmers *insane cackling* Review!  
-LDoQ *laughing head off b-cuz she can't belive she worte this* REVIEW! *gasps*  
hope I didn't offend any one *~* *silent body shaking laughter* Oh and the people in white  
gave me *snickers* something for *chuckles* the voices! *hehehe* 


	14. Taking the Long Route

TAMING THE LIONESS  
  
Disclaimer: Hey! How much do you want to bet that if you recoginze it, it's not mine, I'll put my money  
on the fact that it's Tamora Pierce's. Then again, I'm making no money on this, and I don't bet, but oh  
well, such as hell, REVIEW!  
  
A/N: Taking the Long route describes how I wrote this. this is a lot of stuff back and fouth between   
Alanna and Eleni, but no story. This is because I all ready had most of this written, then I decided that  
I wanted the story (georgie's story) to be included in one chapter and not in a cliffy two part, so this is   
that result. This chapter is surpringly long compared to the other's so even if ya didn't get George's   
story, I hope you like it and REVIEW Please, they make me so happy, any way, up next (after this,   
which you should read and review) is the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help me   
Bob about Georgie and... his little incident... READ AND REVIEW! THANKIE!  
  
CHAPTER FOURTEEN  
  
``Taking the Long Route``  
  
Alanna grinned. "You like to tease him? So do I! But...does that mean that you're not   
going to tell me what happened." Alanna looked genuinely concerned. "Or that nothing even   
happened?" She asked.  
  
"No." Eleni confessed. Alanna's face fell at this news before she heard the rest of what   
Eleni had intended to say. Eleni continued. "Something happened." She stifled her laughter. "It   
really isn't funny. Well, it shouldn't be anyway." She chuckled slightly. "But as he grew up, we   
always teased him...I think it's stopped, but I'm not entirely sure..." She turned to look into   
Alanna's face, and wondered if she should really tell.  
  
As if she could read her mind, Alanna tried to put Eleni's concerns to rest. "Tell me,"   
Alanna requested almost pouting in a very childish and certainly un-knightly expression. None of   
which Alanna would ever admit to later. She had to retain some form of dignity through being a   
pregnant knight of the realm of Trotall. Which was turning out to be harder than it sounded.  
  
Eleni caved under knowing such a wonderful story and not telling it in such a long time.   
"All right. But only because you are my favorite daughter-in-law, and because you happen to be   
carrying my first grandchild." Eleni replied with a look of laughing mischief in her penetrating   
stare.  
  
"I'm your only daughter-in-law," Alanna reasoned. "But tell me anyway. I wont object."   
Alanna waited with a subtle smile on her enchanting face.  
  
"Okay," Eleni consented. It's been so long since I told anyway this story. I wonder if I   
can remember it all...then again it was pretty memorable. You see George made me promise– "  
  
Alanna cut in a little of her conscience getting in the way. "Well if George doesn't want   
anyone to know..."  
  
"He said I could tell you..." Eleni brought to her attention. "It's not like it's this big   
universal secret. Lots of people know. And it's not because I told them either. They were there,   
I was rather a public affair."  
  
Alanna's curiosity, like almost every other time she was presented with such a situation,   
got the better of her. "He did say that you could tell me, he just didn't want to be here to hear it   
himself." Alanna said trying to convince herself that it was all right more than she was trying to   
persuade Eleni. The way things were going lately she didn't want to unwittingly start another   
stupid argument. "Yeah." Alanna nodded. "I want to know."  
  
Eleni smiled. "I hoped you'd say that. This is good. It was painful for him, but still, even   
George would have to admit, as long as it's stopped, that it was a little funny..."  
  
Alanna could barely contain her excitement it was near a point of bubbling over. "Okay.   
Okay! Tell me what happened before it dreives me crazy–er. Come on spill." Alanna said with   
grin rubbing her hands together excitedly. She waited for the juicy tale.  
  
"It all started..." Eleni trailed off counting silently under her breath. If she was going to   
tell this story she might as well do it properly, and get everything right. "...Let's see, you and   
George met..."  
  
Alanna was getting anxious, yet she thieved for details and wanted every last one of them,   
no matter how long it took. It was more important for her to be surrounded by facts and details   
so she felt like she was there and had actually experienced it. "I was ten when I very first met   
George. That would have made him seventeen..." Alanna supplied hoping that that would get   
things moving o a little faster. Right now they seemed to be dragging. No matter how much she   
wanted particulars, it was still to the point that it was near painful to wait.  
  
"Hmm....yes. Well, then... it was two years before that. George was just fifteen when he   
took over as king. In fact now that I think of it I think George is the king of thieves that lasted   
the longest. He was much liked, not that he was never challenged. He was just so supported, he   
never lost a fight; not that it wasn't close a couple times." Eleni stopped lost in the memories of   
years long before lost in the chaos of time. Alanna's patience was growing thin. Forbearance   
losing it's strength and being replaced by defeat and vexation. Plainly, Eleni's slowness in getting   
to the point was starting to really irk Alanna. She felt that Eleni was playing with her by keeping   
such intriguing details to herself. She wanted with a passion to know more about George's life   
before she came along. Alanna kept her silence for awhile longer but it was only a short time   
before her curiosity overwhelmed her control.  
  
"Eleni! Tell me what happened just after George became king. Please!" Shocked at   
Alanna's tone, Eleni came out of her daydream of the past.  
  
"Sorry 'Lanna," Eleni smiled affectionately. "It was just after George became king," she   
stated getting back on track. "Things were going very well, better than they had in a long time,   
no rebellions to speak of, lots of money coming in, and people favored George there were no real   
complaints things had settled down quite comfortably."  
  
"Eleni- " Myles's voice cut in. "I thought we were leaving today. It's so late now we   
couldn't possibly make it to the palace, little own make it to Olua this late." Myles was obviously   
tired and wanting to get on the road so they could get home, settled back down, and regain their   
normal lives.   
  
Eleni turned and scowled at her husband. "Can't you see we women are bonding here?"   
She demanded. "Go back to the room and get some rest, or go do something manly with George,   
have your own bonding experience. We'll leave tomorrow. Get a good nights sleep and leave   
early that next morning. Sound good?"   
  
Myles sighed. He new it was a lot easier to agree with Eleni than it was to try and argue   
simple facts with this strong headed woman. There was no changing her, and he really didn't   
want to. It wasn't important enough for him to start complaining over and them to start yelling   
about, so he let it slide. "George wanted to know if you two were done talking about him. I'll   
take it that 'your bonding' means `no`." The two women nodded at the same time giving off an   
odd affect. He turned a retreated silently back into the stables where George was busy grooming   
mounts and mucking out stalls. It was good to see that even though he was a Baron now, not   
much else had changed. He still knew where he came from and he still knew what it was to work   
hard.   
  
"Now where was I?" Eleni asked as soon as Myles was submerged into the shelter of the   
stables. Her attention returned to Alanna, and the two women smiled at eachother.  
  
"You were telling me how good things were when George first came to rule the thieves."   
Alanna acknowledged.  
  
Eleni smiled. "Let's cut to the chase. The whole story, as it happened, hopefully without   
anymore interruptions." Eleni said as she stretched resettling herself on the ground. Silently   
Alanna agreed, and did the same getting more comfortable. She had an eager look on her face as   
she waited for details.  
  
A/N: hey! what's happenin'? Don't know what to tell ya 'cept REVIEW PleaSe and ThanKieS! go ahead  
push that little button, you know you want to, so... just do it! and Review, cuz that's my sole purpose  
for living, well... not really, but it IS my sole purpose for writing! LuvYa REVIEW, and I'll luvYa MORE!  
KISSES-LDoQ 


	15. Back in the Good Ole Days

TAMING THE LIONESS  
  
Disclaimer: psst... come here. Shush! quiet...guess what....? If you recongize these characters and settings  
I think you'd better asume that they're not mine....ssshhh! cuz guess what? They're not and...IT'S NO SECRET!  
Geez kids these days.  
  
'ChApTeR fIfTeEn'  
  
*`*Back in the Good Ole Days...*`*  
  
"And that," Eleni stated plainly. "Is basically it. There's not much more I can add." The older   
woman smiled. "It's almost hard to believe, but hopefully, as far as I know, that's all behind us, and George   
hasn't heard from her in years..."  
  
Eleni had just finished telling Alanna the whole story. The truth. The whole truth, and nothing but   
the truth. So help me Bob. And it was a shocker. I'll tell you, Alanna was beyond words. This was something   
about her new husband that she hadn't the slightest inclination of. She would never had guessed. How could   
things ever be like they were before, between the newlyweds? This story, that Eleni had told her was one no one   
would ever expect. It was also one that wouldn't be good for Baron Cooper, if word got out. The young knight   
sat in shock, then her face broke into an unmistakable smile of amusement. So that was it. She finally knew   
George's deep dark secret...  
  
Just kidding! Did you guys think I would really do that to you? Just skip the whole juicy story of   
Georgie's first years as king? I wouldn't be that mean, I just thought I'd play with you a little. It took me so   
long to write this. I had the idea, just no time to sit down ans compose a masterpiece. Now, I'm a little worried.   
I've kept you in suspense so long that you have to be expecting something absolutely marvelous. I hope you're   
not to dreadfully disappointed. I don't know what you were expecting, but this is what I had in mind for sometime   
now. On with the show. Oh, and one more note...REVIEW this has been a crappie week and I'm posting for all   
my faithful readers. You can even feel free to flame me if the story (this chappie/ George's story/ or any of it)   
wasn't up to par and to your liking. I'm desperate to hear from you. Even if you just write 'Yo! I read it! What   
more do ya want?' I'll live with it. Just tell me what you think. Okie Dokie Smokie?– LDoQ  
  
Now...what you've so patiently (for the most part) have been waiting for... the real  
  
ChApTeR fIfTeEn  
  
*`*Back in the Good ole Days...*`*  
  
"George had been king for just over half a year, and, as I said, things were going well for the most part.   
There were no rebellions and a plentiful of money flow; not to mention, George had many followers and was well   
respected. That's why the whole rogue court was astounded when his position as king was challenged."  
  
"Why is that surprising?" Alanna interrupted. "Wasn't something like that bound to happen eventually?"  
  
"Eventually." Eleni agreed. "But not like this." She took a deep breath for dramatic effect. "George was   
seventeen, strong, handsome, skillful, and muscular. And more importantly, king, at such a young age." Alanna   
nodded hoping to rush the older woman along. The Lioness' curiosity and eagerness was undoubtedly getting to her.   
"And he was challenged openly. In front of the whole 'Dove' on a busy night.....by a `girl`, a small lass of fifteen."   
And there it was.  
  
Alanna's jaw dropped. "Are you serious? What happened?"  
  
Eleni nodded an anxious look upon hers matched that of Alanna's. "Oh, and this girl was remarkable! She   
was tall, just scant inches shorter than George, and very thin. Her skin was soft and pale. I was amazed at how light   
her skin was!" Eleni had gone off into her own world of memories, and almost seemed oblivious to the fact that   
Alanna was there. "Her hair, the color of a raven's wing, and so long it fell just past the small of her back. Her eyes!"   
The woman cried. "And her eyes were `ice` blue, piercing, almost as light as her skin. She dressed fairly plain, yet   
still received positive results from the male crowd. She was beautiful, fair, skilled..." then Eleni's mood changed   
somewhat as she continued to describe a girl, whom to Alanna sounded impossibly perfect. "Obsessive, possessive,   
jealous, disillusioned, and deadly dangerous when she set her mind to it. Her name was Mandy and she had set her   
mind to George."  
  
Alanna laughed out loud, jarring Eleni from her daydream state.  
  
Eleni raised a single eyebrow at Alanna. "What, may I ask, is so funny?"  
  
"You're making her sound scary or demented. At first you told her of her great beauty, which I must admit   
made me feel quite inferior. Then you make her sound almost crazy." Alanna expressed.  
  
"Almost? She was."  
  
Alanna laughed again.  
  
"Do you want to her this or not?" Eleni asked, a grin twitching at the corners of her mouth.  
  
"Yep. Let's get on with it."  
  
"Well...let's just start out with, first appearances can be deceiving." Alanna contained her laughter as well as   
she could.  
  
*~*F_L_A_S_H_B_A_C_K*~*  
  
A tall but thin figure walked into the Dancing Dove on an especially lively night. The whole building was   
packed with moving happy people, mostly men. The form of a female strode in from the shadows cast by the door.   
Unconsciously, a majority of the eyes in the room were drawn to the shapely feminine figure that had just emerged from   
the cold of the night and in to the vigorous, welcoming atmosphere of the Dancing Dove. The girl, was obviously   
young and beautiful. She didn't appear to be a noble; nor did she to be on hard times. One other thing everyone in the   
room couldn't help but notice about the new arrival was that she seemed absolutely sure of her self. It was visible that   
she wasn't lost, but rather looking for someone; a good friend perhaps, or maybe a family member. Gently she flicked   
her ebony hair from her colorless face, as her pale eyes roamed the jammed room.(a/n: hehe lots and lots of adjectives)   
She set her soft pouty lips in a firm smile.  
  
"Excuse me," came a secure musical voice. "Where might I find the king?"  
  
Solom's bushy eyebrows rose. "Up at the palace, I'd suppose." He answered.  
  
The girl scowled slightly, but soon her cheerful visage returned. "Well, I guess that would be true, but I'm   
looking for the king of thieves. I've heard this is where he can usually be found."  
  
Quickly he gave the girl a once over. Again she glared as his eyes lingered at certain places. "Why?" Came   
his response. "What can a lass like yourself have to do with that scamp?"  
  
From across the room and through a crowd of people, George eyed the beautiful young gal that had just entered   
the Dove. She and Solom were talking; George had no idea what they were saying, but somehow he knew it had something   
to do with him. Solom and George made eye contact from across the masses of people, and George nodded.  
  
Solom shrugged. "A'right miss. He's over there." The innkeeper pointed. "The largest, most cramped table.   
He'll be at the head, in the largest chair."  
  
The raven haired female nodded almost defiantly and made her way through the army of inhabitants with firm   
steps.  
  
"George Cooper?" She arrived at her destination. Carefully she eyed each man at the table separately. Not a   
single person in the overflowing room doubted the fact that this woman was full of confidence.  
  
"That would be me." George answered. "What can I do for you?" He asked uncertainly.  
  
"Well," the girl responded. " I just thought that I should introduce myself. I'm Mandy, by the way. Amanda's   
my real name, and I'll just forewarn you," she looked at the whole gathering once again. "That if any one of you call me   
that... I'll break your arm, nose," she stopped to think about it for a second. "And knee caps both." The she smiled so   
sweetly it almost made the onlookers sick. "Okay?"  
  
George's eyes widened. "Really?" He said somewhat, okay quite a bit, skeptical that someone so small,   
beautiful, and let's face it a girl, could cause any real pain. Little did he know that down the road, he would be proved   
horribly wrong. "So, is there a special reason why you are introducing yourself?"  
  
"Oh!" Mandy seem startled. "Yes. I thought we should get to know each other since you're the man that   
I strongly intend to marry." She smiled again, flashing wonderfully white teeth.  
  
"What?!" George sputtered. The whole table was silent for a moment, then suddenly a roar of laughter   
disrupted the Dove. Mandy did not like being laughed at, but she decided to let it slide this once.  
  
"You're the man I intend to marry." She repeated slower still with a soft smile. She didn't want to over do   
it on their first meeting.(haha hehe hoho) "I want to be your queen." She finished.  
  
"What?!" George's voice cracked, and his expression was one of complete shock.  
  
Mandy shook her head. *Is he dense?* She asked herself. *It's a simple concept. Problem: I want to be   
queen. Solution: I marry him, the king. I mean that's easier than killing him right?* Mandy grinned playfully. "How's   
tomorrow? Tomorrow's good for me, is tomorrow good for you?" Mandy asked.  
  
"Tomorrow?" George managed. "For what?"  
  
*He ``is`` dense!* Mandy yelled inside her head. *Oh well. You can't have it all. He's nice enough, fair   
looking, large nose, and king. I guess I shouldn't have expected intelligence.* "To get married of course." She   
waited for a response. George studied her face carefully.  
  
"You're serious aren't you?" The king asked nervously.  
  
"Well yeah." Mandy answered. *Why would I ask if I wasn't?* She thought.  
  
George faltered for a second. Repeatedly his mouth opened and closed; George wondered what he could   
possible say. "Umm..." He started. "Maybe we should...go– somewhere...and– and talk..." George's eyes roamed   
the table looking at his closest friends who were smiling at him plainly amused. "Alone– in – in my rooms." His voice   
rose a pitch higher than normal. George was very uncomfortable in this situation.  
  
"Ooooohhhhh!" The men at the table chorused. "Aaallllooonnnee!" They dragged the syllables out for   
effect.  
  
"Yes." George growled. "Alone." George and Mandy made their way from the table and upstairs to George's   
private chamber. Mandy smiled noticeably pleased. It seems she thought something besides talk, what George had in   
mind, was going to happen. Each guy at the table exchanged glances and began to chuckle once again. It wasn't every  
day their best friend, and the king was proposed to so openly, in fact it was never.   
  
A/N: shwoo! gah! grrr... humph! Yep! I made it! I'm alive and kickin' literally, umm...oh yes! I got this don't aren't you  
so proud? Probably not. I don't know, It just took me forever to get this down. I'm sorry, i didn't think georgies story was  
going to be so long. Don't worry there's still more to come this was a long chappie, at least for me. It's Spring Break, so   
hopefully I will get some more writing, but I make no promises. Eventhough it's rather likely.... Now if Mandy (whose a friend  
of mind but nothing like this character) sounds like a Mary Sue I'm sorry...! i didn't mean it that way. In fact, I'm not sure I   
know exactly what a Mary Sue is...but crap happens....  
  
Heat things up, chill out, speak up, hush yo'r mouth, be you, make some   
noise, and live your life like you wanna! Words can't bring you down! so Flame and praise away  
REVIEW  
---LDoQ  
  
One more thing. Did you know we are being ran by Twinkies? yep. i've been so busy lately cuz I decided to run for student   
council (grand idear, let me tell ya) but I got beat. Yep. by an air head, preppy, Twinky cheerleader! but as far as I know, she   
stepped down. It was too much stress for her and it conflicted with cheerleading(too much stress? the new school year hasn't   
eaven started yet HELLO!) so I might have a chance keep your fingers crossed... 


	16. Indecent Proposal

TAMING THE LIONESS  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, it's not mine. Not the characters or places anyway.  
  
A/n: hey! Guess what? I meant to post last weekend, but I had a diaramma due in English and so I  
spent all weekend fighting the hot glue gun. And the gun won. I seriously think I have second degree   
burns. This week was pretty sucky. The most memorable thing was in Science, Zack told me to stop  
PMSing grrr... We had state testing all week so I'm fairly fried. Then weh have registration next week  
Grr... why can't they just leave me alone? any way, i'll let ya go read. There are people reading this   
right? RIGHT? Feed back people I NEED feed back let me know what ya think, and I promise to   
TRY to post more often. REVIEW! REVIEW!  
  
ChApTeR sIxTeEn  
  
» ¢ `` Indecent Proposal `` » ¢  
  
George firmly closed the wooden door behind them. He stood staring at the door, a   
fraction of hesitation running through his head. Slowly George turned around, and was startled   
by the sight before him. It wasn't Mandy herself that disturbed him so much. No, not Mandy   
herself scared him, she was undoubtedly a beautiful and innocent enough girl, but her position in   
the room was one to ponder.  
  
Mandy settled on the cold stone floor, was on bended knee. Her dress was spread around   
her small frame gracefully. She was ravishing yet, George still felt nervous. Yes, Mandy was   
breathtaking; nevertheless, in the pit of his stomach, George couldn't help but feel ill at the sight   
of her.  
  
"Here," Mandy smiled. (a/n: oh! She's just a smiling fool isn't she?) "Let's do this the   
way. George Cooper, will you marry me? I don't have a ring or anything, but I hope you can   
find it in that large heart of yours to forgive me." She waited expectantly, a grin still plastered   
upon the delicate features of her face.  
  
"Why?" George pleaded upset. I was really hurting him to have to be so harsh with her,   
but she was bringing it upon herself. He couldn't marry her. He was seventeen and to top it off,   
he had no idea who she even was. What had he known her for now? Fifteen minutes maximum?   
George had gon into a sort of metal daze. A full minute had gone by with no response, or even an   
attempt to respond, so Mandy persisted.  
  
"Will you?"  
  
George shook his head clearing his thoughts.  
  
"No!" He burst out brutally. Mandy's face fell drastically. "I'm sorry." He continued.   
"I don't know you! What's more– "  
  
Mandy interrupted. "We can get to know each other -`after`- we're married."  
  
George laughed. "That's absurd! I don't even -`want`- to get married!"  
  
"How do you know?" Mandy demanded. "Have you ever tried it?"  
  
George was confused. "Tried what?"  
  
"Marriage."  
  
"No!" George scoffed. This girl was mental.  
  
"I– do– not– ``LOVE``– you– " George repeated slowly so she would get the picture.  
  
She didn't. "You will." Mandy insisted. Draggingly but with effortless grace, Mandy   
pulled herself up from her submissive position on the floor. Then she sauntered closer to George.   
As Mandy leisurely made her way closer, George was baking away. For each step she to forward,   
George matched it, taking one back. Eventually George had gone as far as he possible could;   
Mandy had backed him directly into the door. George flattened himself as tightly against the door   
he could manage, hoping against all hope and hoping against the odds that Mandy would not   
come any closer. Ans she didn't. For the time being. Mandy stood scant inches away, an almost   
smug look on her face.  
  
"What's the matter, George?"  
  
"Nothing." He defended. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"You keep moving away, are you afraid of me?"  
  
He gulped. "No."  
  
Mandy laughed. Her laugh was light hearted and musical. "You're so sweet." Then she   
reached a delicate hand up and tweaked his nose. The action was much like that of a mother   
playfully correcting a child's wrong. As a result of her movement, George jerked his head back.   
The quick movement was rewarded with pain when his head smartly smacked the wall behind   
him. He scowled at her touch, and at his foolish crack on the head from the wall.  
  
"Ow." He mumbled. Mandy chuckled again. "You're so sweet!"  
  
"Am I?" Her asked skeptically. George put his hands on her shoulders and pushed   
Mandy gently but firmly away. Now, luckily, she was an arm's length away, instead of the hair's   
breath away as she was before.  
  
"George, George, George..." Mandy said shaking her head. At that moment George felt   
very much like a little child. He tried to play it cool, as if her touch and closeness didn't matter.  
  
"Mandy, Mandy, Mandy..." George repeated.  
  
"Oh! It's so good to hear you say my name that way!" Mandy exclaimed.  
  
George's face fell. The corners of his lips descended. That's all her needed was to   
encourage her. George kept a firm grip on Mandy's shoulders ensuring she kept her distance.  
  
"George," Mandy asked. "Why are you pushing me away?"  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"Yes you are." She wiggled out of his grasp and moved in closer than she had ever   
planned to before. "Don't you find me desirable?" She asked. With each breath she took her   
firm youthful breasts brushed against his chest enticingly.  
  
George finally put two and two to together and got five. (–jk) *That little vixen!* George   
thought to himself. *She's trying to seduce me into marrying her!* The worst part of it was... it   
seemed to be working masterfully. Inadvertently George's eyes kept traveling down to Mandy's  
bosom. He didn't know why and was shocked at what little self-control he seemed to have.   
Mandy was fully covered, and George had seen more skin in the rogue court, but there was   
something about their contact that made him painfully aroused. This also upset him.  
  
"Geor-orge?" Mandy asked in a sing-song voice.  
  
"What?" He asked bringing his eyes up to meet hers.  
  
"Do you find me desirable?" She repeated.  
  
He smiled at her and subconsciously gulped. George was wondering how to answer when   
Mandy stated her question for a third time.  
  
"Do you think of me as a desirable woman?"  
  
"You're just a girl." George avoided answering.  
  
"Okay," she didn't let that stop her. "Do you think that I am an attractive girl."  
  
He decided to tell the truth. That way it wouldn't eventually come back and bite him in   
the butt– hopefully. "Yes. I do find you very attractive," he swallowed. "And yes, I think you   
are desirable."  
  
Mandy's face burst with joy. She had a present smile on her face, and was obviously   
pleased. "That's wonderful! Let's get married!" She proposed ``again.``  
  
"We can't! I don't lo– "  
  
Mandy placed an elegant finger over his lips. George moved his mouth to answer and she   
stopped him. "Don't answer now. Think about it and I'll come back tomorrow for your answer.   
I want you to really consider it." She warned. Then Mandy stood on her tip-toes and softly   
pecked George on the lips. She smiled delighted at his shocked reaction.  
  
"Excuse me." She said, indicating for him to move away from the front of the door.  
  
"Sorry." George moved around her and stepped aside. He still looked surprised.  
  
Mandy opened the door and walked out. Before she close to door behind her, she smiled   
at George for the umpteenth time that night. "Goodnight, George Cooper, you have a lot to think   
about." He was still too stunned to answer. She started down the hall. George stood in front of   
the door watching her small retreating form. At the head of the stairs Mandy turned again.   
"You're `*`going`*` to be mine. I'll make sure of it. Even if I have to use `*`all`*` my womanly   
charms. (George knew how successful those `could` be) So help me, George Cooper, I `*`will`*`   
be your wife."  
  
A/n: up next, two words: Emotional Retardation  
oh! Feed back people feed back. Review I need to know what's going on inside thos little heads of my  
few readers, (I just assume It's few because...low self esteem) REVIEW! 


	17. Emotional Retardation

~TAMING THE LIONESS~  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the character or the setting, but if you believed that...well you know what they say-- no, NO! not that...go BIG or go HOME! yeah, i know that makes no sense, but when has anything I said made sense? YOu're used to it right? Oh Oh! Wait! I do own my own emotional retardation which at the moment is bursting...to tell or not to tell? BTW-- this is a long chapter, I'm kinda proud of it and myself so reward me after being gone so long with some lovin' reviews Okie Dokie?  
  
+*¬ CHÄPTéR §éVéñTééñ +*¬ é  
Emotional Retardation  
  
Despite of, or maybe because of, her "late night" with the King of Thieves, George Cooper, Mandy awoke earlier than usual. She dressed simple and swiftly, then Mandy set a steady pace down the bustling streets of Corus. To any passerby on the crammed dusty roadways, Mandy appeared determined and in control, but not in any particular rush. She was obviously not someone who would be easily distracted. Even at this early hour, the capital city was alive with movement and the clamor of innocent people going about their every day business. And that's what Mandy was, a normal and innocent person going about her every day business- at least that's how things were in her mind. George, on the other hand, might see things differently, because at that very moment, Mandy arrived at her predetermined destination. Mandy nodded confidently and with a firm hand opened the door to a small but adequate home. Mandy stepped in with soft barely audible footsteps. Gently she shut the wooden door behind her. A small metal sign hung from the aged door. Metal rattled against wood as the door clicked shut. The sign was what had made Mandy nod so self- assuredly before. The metal piece was finely crafted and hand made. It read:  
  
'*`~`Mistress Eleni Cooper - - Healer `~`* '  
  
`*~*`  
  
Half of the day was gone and it was well into the heat of afternoon before Mandy finally made her way out of the coolness of Mistress Cooper's cottage. Eleni fallowed Mandy out of the door and they stood on the front step finishing their conversation.  
  
"Well, Mandy, it was really good to meet you." Eleni said with sincerity and a genuine smile on her face. Mandy was a sly one all right.  
  
"Yes." Mandy reached out and clasped Eleni's right hand. The girl returned the smile with a dazzling one of her own. "I really enjoyed spending time with out today. I'm just sorry it couldn't be longer."  
  
Eleni squeezed Mandy's hand gently and reassuringly. "Me too. So where are you headed to now?" The healer questioned.  
  
A larger smiled overcame Mandy's face. A look of pure joy softened her delicate features; Eleni's heart warmed instantly to the young girl. "I'm planning, well I'm pretty sure unless some- thing more important arises, which now that I think about it, nothing could be much more important..." the talkative part of Mandy was now showing herself. The harder Mandy tried to control the words that came out of her mouth, the faster nonsense made its way forth. Eleni wondered what the girl was so nervous about. Mandy took a deep calming breath. "I'm going to journey to the Dancing Dove..." She paused wondering what Eleni and even her son's reaction would be. "-to see George." Mandy forced a blush for the added effect.  
  
"You're smitten aren't you?" Mistress Cooper demanded. Mandy nodded, but said nothing in response.  
  
"That's great!" Eleni exclaimed. "I was hoping someone would come along and tame the savage beast."  
  
"Savage beast?" Mandy repeated questioningly.  
  
"Yeah, that's my pet name for George. He likes everyone to thing's he's tough and no one can bring him down , but when you get to know him, and when you've known him as long as I have, you really know that he's a sweetheart. A real romantic looking for someone to love and take care of. And that's all he really wants in return. Don't get me wrong here, he absolutely loves ruling the rogue court, but he's realistic. George knows he can't carry on the way he is now forever, and he truly does want more from life. He wants to clean up and go straight eventually. But you know, he'll always have some loyalty to the rogue. But that's great! I'm glad you feel that way for him. He needs it, it'll be good for him to have someone caring and loving like you in his life."  
  
"Yea," Mandy looked up and met Eleni's gaze. "I'm twitter patted." Mandy smiled, a satisfied sigh escaping her soft pouty lips.  
  
"Well here," Eleni started, then she turned and disappeared back into the reserve house. Scraping noises and some rummaging followed. Mandy, unsure of what to do, simply stood where she was on the front stoop waiting for something to happen that would give her an idea of how to react. Moments later, the healer emerged from the narrow door frame carrying a large woven basket. The tan basket was full and neatly covered with a folded light blue cloth. "Here," Eleni said extending the hand that held the basket. "Since it's well past noon now and you haven't eaten, take this. If I know George, which I should, I'm his mother, he probably hasn't eaten yet either. He's probably either too busy or tired to eat. Some make sure he eats something, even if you have to bully him into it. There's enough in there for you and George to share a small, private lunch with each other. But be warned, my Georgie is hearty eater."  
  
Mandy took the basket with grace. Mandy's heart was warmed by the woman's friendly gesture. In fact Mandy was grateful for it because it now gave her even more of a reason to visit George. "Thank you so much! Oh! That will be so fun to share a small intimate lunch with him. Thank you." She repeated. Mandy reached out and gratefully hugged the kind healer with her one free hand.  
  
"Well you're welcome. I hope you two really enjoy it." Then Eleni smiled crookedly. "But don't get too carried away, if you know what I mean." She winked playfully at the younger girl with reassurance.  
  
"Oh we will." Mandy said before thinking.  
  
"What?" Eleni asked stunned.  
  
"Oh!" Mandy yelled realizing what she had said. "I didn't mean that! I was responding to what you said before that...about us enjoying the meal. I meant that I was sure we would enjoy that."  
  
Mandy literally blushed scarlet. This time she was really embarrassed. "We wouldn't do anything else, but eat. We really wouldn't!" Mandy defended nervously; her face still red.  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry to embarrass you. I didn't mean to. I was just joking. I know you wouldn't do anything bad, I trust both of you to use your good judgement."  
  
This didn't help resolve Mandy confusion and shame, but she played it off calmly. Mandy thanked Eleni once more and turned sharply on her heel wanting to get away. Mandy walked confidently down the crowded street once more. The basket swung simply from Mandy's right hand as she walked hurriedly towards the Dancing Dove. A smile was still upon Eleni's lips as she watched the slender form of this unknown but pleasant stranger walk away. As the healer returned to the house and closed to door. One thing was obvious: Eleni was impressed. And that's what Mandy had intended all along.  
  
`*~*`  
  
Optimistically, Mandy entered the now less crowded, Dancing Dove. The young girl was positive, that because of her confidence and prior experience with the people here at the Dove, that no one would question her being there. Mandy stood in the doorway a moment letting her eyes adjust to the sudden dimness from inside the inn. Then she strolled over to the main stair way that led upstairs and stood at its base. Mandy searched the downstairs of the Dove for any sign of George. There weren't as many faces in the room as there was the night before, so the search only took a few short seconds.  
  
A sleepy Solom watched the girl whom he recognized from the night before. The young girl seemed distracted as if looking for someone, and Solom had a good idea of who she might be seeking - George. Abruptly Mandy turned and began to make her way upstairs. Most likely to George's room. Solom couldn't remember the girls name, nor did he really care, but, he knew that he had to react. "Miss! Miss!" He called louder the second time. "Miss, you can't go up there!"  
  
The beautiful girl turned. "My name is Mandy. Mandy, not Amanda. Got that? Mandy." She repeated, "don't forget it." She said fiercely.  
  
"I'm sorry Mandy." Solom started with a lie. He wasn't all that sorry, but he didn't like her attitude. "But," he continued. "You can't go up there."  
  
"Yeah, actually I think I can. I was up there last night." She retorted.  
  
"Yes," Solom was trying to remain in control, but he couldn't take much more of her sass. "But someone took you up there with them, did they not?" The inn keeper asked knowing quite well that the youthful perky girl had been up where the rooms were the previous night with none other than George.  
  
"Yes, they did, but I believe George is expecting me," she smiled bitterly.  
  
"He didn't tell me he would be having company today."  
  
"Well...does he tell you everything?" She demanded.  
  
Solom shrugged the comment off. It was too early in the afternoon to get riled up. "What's in the basket?"  
  
"Minthros!!" She exclaimed. "I'm not a known felon or thief, and even if I was-wouldn't I fit in just perfectly here?"  
  
"What's in the basket?" The stern old man persisted.  
  
"Food!" She yelled. Then she regained her composure. "Lunch for George from Mistress Cooper. . . his `mother`. I promise on my life, that it's not poisoned."  
  
"That's not funny." Solom warned. "Don't even joke about that. Many people would jump at an opportunity to kill the king. Threats to off George need to be take seriously especially when they come from people that haven't known the king that long. I take about teaching George a lesson now and then, but everyone knows that wouldn't happen. It couldn't happen. George would whip me into shape real quick."  
  
"Well, I some how doubt that you need to be concerned when it's his fiancee we're talking about." She replied with stern defiance.  
  
Solom laughed out loud. "I know George. George does not have a fiancee."  
  
"He does now."  
  
"That's horse manure. I've know George since he was a wee tot. He doesn't have a fiancee. And..." The man added. "Even if he did, which he doesn't mind you, it would be a dwarf lass like yourself."  
  
"And why not?" Mandy demanded rather upset.  
  
"Because, that's not the way George does things. He's too young to wed, but if he did he would tell all his closest friends before her even asked the gal, and it would be someone he's know for awhile. At least longer than a day."  
  
"Well, people can surprise you, and it's not good to stereo type people. Maybe you don't know him as well as you though." Then Mandy paused wondering what to say or do next. She continued. "Besides, I can be a very persuasive person when I try."  
  
"Well, that may be true." Solom replied. "But it ain't gonna have any affect on me, so don't even bother. Now, if you really want to see him, let me go upstairs and tell him you're here." Solom pleaded as he stepped out from behind the bar counter.  
  
"NO! You've already wasted too much of my- our- mine and George's -time!" She said tersely. Before Solom could react further, Mandy raced up the stairs and continued up the creaky wooden steps and hall without a backward glance. Solom let her go. He was getting too old for this shit he decided. The innkeeper shook his head. Besides, he was sure George could defend himself against a small fifteen year old girl.  
  
A/N: Hehe Haha Hoho Humhum! Never I repeat NEVER! underestimate the power of fifteen year old girls. Again, I have no idea where that come from. oh, I heard it through the Grape Vinr that Dee was reading this...so now I have this sinking feeling that the next time I see her... I'm gonna get my butt whiped! Oh ye of little faith. I can take her... no No that's where your wrong...NEway. I heard you're not supposed to change for anyone. Right? RIGHT? So I wont. I had a blast at camp bytheway... hot guys.. the whole deal-- Hehe...my dad keeps coming in here trying to see what I'm typing so I better go. Oh and if you REVIEW, like I know you will, cuz you're such good people, don't be surprised if you get an E-mail from me B- cuz I'm a lonley person well not really, but when I tell people about my writing they either think I'm weird, or want to read it...and I don't think I'm ready for people I know to read this and see their expressions. It's much easier to handle and face strangers on a computer screne...(don't you hate it when you completely go off and have a converstation with yourself? I do that often, have you noticed?)  
  
Laugh Hard  
Live Life  
Be You  
and SMILE BIG! (oh! I forgot one! REVIEW)  
  
--(_x_) Lady Daffodil of Queenscove 


	18. Wakey Wakey eggs and Bacy

*TAMING THE LIONESS*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own...wait! I own Mandy, but not really...because she's based on one of my best friends cool huh? I thought so, any way I get to go see her today (Mandi) she's going to give me my rather late birthday present. It's Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. Don't I have the best friends, as if you cared...now on with the show...  
  
Oh yeah, one more thing so you're not confused, as I said before I'm gonna go back and forth between flashback and present. Flashbacks will be normal and present times (will be short, but just to mix things up) will be in italics.  
  
ChApTeR eIgHtEeN  
Wake-y, wake-y, eggs and bac-y...  
  
Alanna sighed, and looked thoughtfully at Eleni. "Mistress Cooper, I find this a reasonable explaination, but...where's Mandy now? And Mandy seems very lovely, for the most part, and so, I guess I..." Mandy struggled. "Why didn't they get married? Mandy and George." She clarified in case there was any doubt. Alanna thought some more. "Or did they? Is this going to turn in to some big colossal secret that everyone's keeping from poor little Alanna?"  
  
"Dear," Eleni said lovingly. "No. It's not some sick joke. But I can only tell you the parts of the story that I experienced mayself and what George told me of his experiences. And even them he might even have left parts out...parts he was to embarrassed to tell his mother." Eleni smmiled softly. "You'll just have to ask George yourself, he'll tell you everything. He loves you, you know that right?"  
  
Alanna nodded, but deep down she had a deep dark gut wrenching feeling was emerging from the bottom of her heart.  
  
*  
  
"George-...." Came a soft seductive whisper. "Ge-o-or-or-ge" she said sing song like. "Geor-ge..." It was well past noon, yet George was still fast asleep, comfortable in bed. *I must have warn him out last night.* Mandy thought smugly. She smiled as George shifted slightly in his sleep. The sheets were displaced somewhat by this sudden movement. George unconsciously moved his are up over the top of the sheet. The thin white linen that was so inadequately covering George's muscular body was now doing no such thing. The sheet fell to just above his brawny waist. George's tan, chiseled, bare chest was now divinely visible. Mandy's own body became tight and her small frame was overwhelmed with tiny chills running down her spine. She sucked a breath and held it. She was apprehensive to exhale wondering if even that small movement would arouse him from his drowsy sleep.  
  
Mandy gathered her wits and courage about her and gingerly placed a delicate pale hand on George's unresponsive exposed chest. "George..." She shook him softly. Nothing happed at first, so she shook him more forcefully. This finally got the reaction Mandy was hoping for all along. George's eyes fluttered open briefly. Slowly and slumberously he focused on Mandy's refined features; then George closed his eyes again without further reaction.  
  
A few moments later there came an unidentifiable noise. "Err- " George groaned and rubbed his eyes. He focused once more upon the face that was leaning so beautifully over him. George was still upset by what he saw there. *Dammit!* He scolded no one in particular. *I was hoping, most likely in vein, that it wasn't her. I was hoping it would be anyone but her. I guess the Gods must hate me. It could have been Alan or Johnny or one of their friends, but no, I'm obviously being punished for something.* He sighed inwardly. *I really don't think I deserve this. I don't think anyone deserves this. I wouldn't wish this on my worst enemy.*  
  
From inside the stables of Pirates Swoop George Cooper, newly Baron George Cooper sighed heavily as he climbed the rafters and sat high from the ground. He had acomplished everything he possibly could in her, but was too afraid to even think of leaving. If he left he would eventually run into Alanna. The love of his life. The one person in all the world that gave him complete and absolute joy. He just hoped things stayed that way after his mother completed her horrible tale of embarrassment. 'Lanna was acting strangly, tense, and jittery, easily set off, he just assumed it had to do with her present state. She was pregnant with his child, that made him happier than he could ever hope to express. He thought it would never happen; George was almost certain that it would never happen, but it had. A smile crossed his lips thinking of his and Alanna's future...that is if she could possibly forvige and forget, if they could both forget, his past. Myles slowly climbed the rafters as well. He sat next to George and all was silent and understanding for a moment. Then one of them broke the serene hush.  
  
"What are you doing here?" George demanded as he sat up in bed trying in useless efforts to wake up. As he sat up in bed the sheet fell even lower. He hunched his shoulders over and rested his elbows on his knees.  
  
The sight of George's now fully bare chest made Mandy giddy; she couldn't think of anything whatsoever to say. So for a few moments she stared blankly at the fine specimen of a man that sat before her. Eventually George cleared his throat and that seemed to succeed in bringing Mandy out of her fantasy trance like state. "Umm- " Mandy started, wondering why she really was there. "Uh..." And then she discovered the fine woven basket still clutched in her right hand. "Oh yea," she said breathless. "Mistress Cooper, Eleni, wanted me to bring this to you." Mandy stated presenting the basket to him.  
  
"What?!" George demanded now fully awake. He sat up straight and looked Mandy right in the eye, trying to figure out what she knew. *Who is this girl?* George wondered. *How does she know my mother, little own be able to refer to Ma by her first name. And now for the real stumper... why of all people are her sights focused me?* George questioned. *I'm nothing special, and I don't even know this girl. And that's what she is, a girl. Much too young to marry even if I'd have known her longer.*  
  
Mandy played dumb to her first comment. "Yes. Eleni Cooper, she's a healer, a dern good one if I'm correct. Do you know her." Mandy asked knowing the truth. "I mean you must at least be well aquatinted with one another if she's having me deliver food to you." She smiled deviously.  
  
George coughed and cleared his throat, wondering what to say. He looked her in the eyes again and saw a faint glimmer of a smile play across her full lips. *What am idiot I am.* He scolded himself. *She knows. How could she not know. She's just playing me!* George decided to go along and not call her bluff.  
  
Alanna pulled a face and she shifted and stretched her soar stiff muscles. Eleni saw her wince and in a few moments they moved into the comfort of The Swoop. In what was days in the story, had turned out to be hours in real life. It was late afternoon, and Alanna hadn't eaten all day, and eventhough she was pregnant and eating for two, she couldn't have cared less. There were more interesting and pressing matters at the moment, but Eleni was more aware of her surroundings and needs; she had a better sense of time it seemed. So as she resumed her story right where she left of, Eleni began makeing a simple lunch for four...  
  
"Yeah," George admitted. "I know her, she's my mother."  
  
"Really?" She asked in mock surprise. "I had no idea. I just thought Cooper was a fairly common name here in Corus." She smiled and presented him with the basket again. He took it gratefully.  
  
"I'm sure." George said doubtfully. "I can see how you would be clueless." That was actually meant to be an insult, but George let her take it any way she chose. He was simply imply, not flat out stating that she was dense. George began to inspect the contents of the basket. It was full of his mother's delicious home made delicacies. His mouth was simply watering in anticipation of the treat his taste buds were about to receive.  
  
"So," Mandy continued. "I just came to get your answer. I was going to stay for lunch, but I wouldn't feel right inviting myself, you're not dressed for it, and I just don't have time anymore. The day is just fading away, and I haven't gotten much of anything accomplished."  
  
George looked at the way he was dressed. What was wrong with it? He saw no problem with his choice of clothing. It could be worse. He was at least wearing tan breeches. "What answer? To what?" He asked remembering what she had first said.  
  
Mandy released an exasperated sigh. "You forgot all ready? I asked you numerous times yesterday. It's a fairly important question, and it took me a lot of courage to ask it. I think you could at least have the decency to remember what I asked."  
  
"Shit- " George cursed as the memories of the previous night abruptly and harshly came flooding back to him.  
  
"I will not tolerate such vulgar language!" Mandy scolded.  
  
"Sorry..." George replied like a chided puppy. He finished his sentence. "but no."  
  
"No what?"  
  
"My answer is NO!"  
  
Mandy scowled at George as if she didn't understand the words she was saying.  
  
"How'd you meet my mother anyway?" He asked remembering their trying conversation earlier and also where the scrumptious food had come from.  
  
"That doesn't matter!" She yelled. "Do you remember what I said last night?" Mandy didn't wait for a response. "I said that you ``would`` be mine. Remember me saying that? 'Cause I know I wont forget saying it, nor your reaction. You can't stop me!" By this time Mandy was really getting worked and her breathing had become labored. Now Mandy was really getting upset. "I want to be queen! I ``will`` be queen! Even if..." She trailed off trying to think of a worthy and appropriate threat. And then it came to her. "Even if I have to fight you for it!"  
  
A/N: Yes, well umm... I don't know how much longer this flashback is going to be, i sure didn't intend for it to be so long, but what can you do? I'll try to kick in ti gear and post longer and faster, otherwise we'll never get the flashback and even more important the rest of the story. Plus I've got a lot of other things I want to post, I just need to get this or Squire Keladry done... anyway Review because I feel bad for having such a long flashback, I hope you enjoy it despite the length hmm, now I've upset myself, but I've got friends to look forward to, and a wonderous book... 


	19. Kicking a Man when He's Down

centerbu~Taming the Lioness~/b/u/center

iu Disclaimer:/u I own nothing except the absolute quirkiness that you all seem to love so much. Right? Right? Shoe me the love. Review and warm my cold stone heart...oh one last thing. I'm sick of disclaimer's so take this one as counting for the rest of the story... Which I might break off after I finish the flashback and Post it as a sequel this is getting too long. Tell me whatcha think okies? /i

bCHAPTER NINETEEN/b

iu~Kicking a man when He's Down~/i/u  
  


i Eleni and Alanna finished making lunch and took some sandwiches out to George and Myles who were, oddly enough in the rafters of the stables. Then the woman left after a few moments of small talk. As the two ate, Eleni finished the story between bites... /i  
  


"What?" George asked in complete disbelief. There was no possible way that he could have heard what he thought he heard. Right?  
  


"I'll- fight- you- for- it- ." Mandy repeated slowly, letting each word sink thoroughly in. Each word was filled with a strange and strong dose of malice. It was as if she was daring George to give in. As if she was daring George to fight her. The venom dripped from her words and George was visibly startled hearing such strong hateful emotion come from such a small, beautiful young girl.  
  


That was all George could handle. Mandy's words along with her hateful expression was all it took. It seemed so odd to see someone he knew from experience was caring and always had a smile to share, filled with such seething feelings of despise and scorn for someone she admitted strongly to wanting and was going to marry. As in George himself. George dissolved into strong bursts of robust laughter. This only succeeded in upsetting Mandy more than she already was.  
  


"What's so funny?" She demanded harshly. "I wasn't joking. I find absolutely nothing even remotely humorous about any of the last five words I said. I meant every bit of it."  
  


"Okay...okay..." George was trying to stifle his strong opposing chuckles. "Okay..." He started again now in control. At least in more control than he was before. George got out of bed and stretched. "Are you saying....let me make sure I understand this....are you saying that," he paused to take a breath and think over what he was about to say now that he had some resemblance of control. "That you want to challenge my position as king?"  
  


"That's exactly what I'm saying." Mandy retorted vilely.  
  


"All right." George said as his eyes roamed the room looking for a shirt of tunic he could throw on quickly. It was his duty with his position as King of Thieves to take any and every challenge, no matter who it came from, seriously.  
  


Mandy nodded with confidence.  
  


George continued wanting to make sure he had everything clear. "So you'll come beck here tonight, or, we can meet somewhere else if you choose, it just needs to be a public place? Then you'll state your challenge of me openly?" Each statement ended questioningly, making sure that Mandy knew what would come of challenging the king. "And we'll fight, hand to hand combat. No weapons, and in front of the whole crowd at the Dancing Dove that night. If tonight doesn't work you can pick a day. It needs to be closer to evening because that's when the 'Dove's the fullest." George stated every word clearly and in a firm voice. When he finished, he looked Mandy straight in the eye to make sure she understood what she would be facing in challenging the King of Thieves. George Cooper had been king for sometime now, and had only been challenged once. He wasn't one to brag, but George was rather proud of the fact that the man had been bigger than her and George had still, rather cunningly won.  
  


"No." Mandy stated plainly and with firm conviction.   
  


"No what?" George asked confused.  
  


"No. It's not going to happen like that.  
  


"Well then," George said trying to maintain an open mind. "Why don't you tell me what you had in mind for us."  
  


Mandy smiled with a dark sweetness. "For us? I wanted us to marry, or at least get together," she nodded her head. "If you know what I mean...but, it seems you have no intention of cooperating with such wishes. So how about this: you and me, hand to hand no weapons, right here, right now. No witnesses." She said the last part as if there would be no discussing it. "If I win, fair and square, you step down from your position and stay outta my face. That means no dealings with the rogue. Or..." She smiled deviously. "Or you can marry me and keep your grace, honor, dignity, and position. If you win, fair and square," she added for good measure. "You can either, I find this one more preferable by the way, take me as your wife." Then her face fell somewhat. "Or, if you wish, I'll leave, not only your life but I'll leave Corus all together. And you'll never hear from me again." She said this last part so grimly that George would feel bad, and would never be able to tell her that he didn't want to hear from her again.   
  


George really considered her plan... for about half a second. "No." George laughed again as he shook his head. "No. You'll get hurt, and then I'll get blamed and shamed from my position because there weren't ant witnesses.  
  


Mandy bitterly glared daggers at him. "Funny." She said sarcastically. "Now aren't we Mr. Confident-In-Our-Own-Abilities? Come on! You and me, right here. Bring it on." Mandy said as her body tensed ready and alert for any movement on George's part. The serious and confident look on Mandy's face combined with her anger only resulted in making George's guffaws stronger in their brute force.   
  


"Come on." Mandy growled trying to provoke him.  
  


"No." George defended. "I bwont/b fight a girl."  
  


That was the absolute limit to the crap that Mandy could take in one day. Yes. She was a girl, but that didn't make her any less competent to fight. Even if it was a man who was a year older and happened to be very fit and buff. A King of his own 'kingdom' who had had plenty of personal fighting experiences. Mandy believed whole-heartedly that she was just as strong as George Cooper, and she would prove it. Mandy's anger was boiling at this point. She stalked sharply over to where George was standing at the foot of his bed.

i"Uh oh." Alanna mutter after swallowing the last bit of her lunch. "I can tell this isn't going to turn out well. What in the world was George thinking?" She demanded.

Eleni simply shrugged her shoulders, she had no idea, she wasn't there. This was all second hand information to her./i  
  


George was still grinning away like a maniac and a few suppressed giggles escaped his tightly clamped lips at her approach. Seeing this small, beautiful, girlish, and shapely figure enraged to such a point that she was shaking as she neared, would throw anyone into uncontrollable fits of laughter. This amusement only added wood to Mandy glimmering and growing fire. She now stood directly before the young King of Thieves, her arms crossed over tightly over her plentiful chest. George lost it. He lost all form of domination over his emotions. His head dropped and shook. The suddenly his whole body exploded and was shaking fiercely. When George raised his head Mandy realized painfully that he was laughing at her ``again``. Mandy beyond the shadow of a doubt couldn't take any more. She uncrossed her arms and clamped one hand on each of his shoulders. Mandy had lost it also. She had lost all control, and had no idea of what she was about to do. Mandy pulled George toward her and without a second thought, it was all automatic there after, brought her knee up between his legs as hard as she possibly could. George, too busy laughing, had no idea she would attack so suddenly and so viciously. Her right knee made contact with his groin in a particular act of dangerous accuracy. Automatically Mandy backed away as George doubled over in serious pain. From his hunched over position, he fell straight to the hard wooden floor planks. George rolled involuntarily into the fetal position. He curled up in undoubted pain and rocked his body slowly and cautiously back and forth.   
  


George was gasping and sputtering from the dirty floor and all Mandy could think of was. *But at least his laughed has finally ceased.* She had no concept of what she had done. Mandy heard George curse numerous times, and this time she didn't scold him for it. In fact, Mandy suddenly shook herself awake and slowly pulled herself out of the curtain of anger that was enveloping her. Anger, disbelief, and disconnection from her body and senses was dulling her sharp reflexes and awareness and making her weak. That was all she could think of. Over and over in her head, Mandy kept telling herself how weak she was.  
  


She looked down unconcerned at George who was still rolling in pain on the floor. Mandy was abruptly hit in the face with what she had done. It all registered at once and she was almost knocked over by the truth. She had probably just castrated her hopes and possibilities not to mention her hopeful husband. She had really messed things up now. This was a lot worse than the last time. Mandy took off out of George's room on a dead run. She stormed down the stairs and crashed out the creaky door. Mandy blindly continued her mad dash down the streets of Corus. Once again she was disconnected from all feeling. Without concern she stumbled and rammed into various innocent people who by odd change were 'in her way'. All of the residents of Corus turned to watch the unknown girls mad and reckless retreat. *What had she done?* The wondered in unison. Or worse yet, *What had someone attempted to do to her? What kind of animal could upset this young girl so?* Because while it was possible that the girl was at fault for something it was easier and more convenient to believe other wise.  
  


iuA/N:/u Oh say it ain't so...but just wait, it gets better. At least I think is does because I haven't written it yet...but what I got a rollin' around in my head (that's the only thing in there) is quite amusing. Not much to say about what's going on in the present ideas are always welcome. Yeah works picking up speed and well... it sucks. It really does. Umm what else? Oh yes, I almost forgot the most important thing review! Review I tell ya review.

bDee:/b (you know who you are) I know you're reading this...I heard it through...the grape vine, and some big mouths no just kidding. But anyway remember our talk? I don't know how far you are in reading but get a movin' because if I remember correctly, it's your job to submit a long, detailed bTRUTHFUL/b review when you're done...I'm just saying....Please don't hurt me... `:0p

u(_x_) Lady Daffodil of Queenscove/u

P.S. My e-mail is wacky...I can receive things perfectly, but it wont let me send. A couple of people have e-mailed me and I REALLY want to write back, I'm just not able. Don't think I'm a snob 'cuz I'm not really. I'll get back to you as soon as I can figure out what's going on... okay. You're awesome... 3 /i


	20. Whatever Happened to Good Old Fashioned ...

html

centbuTaming the Lioness/b/u/cent  
  
iuDedication:/u This chapter is dedicated to the five people who put me on their favorites list...^_^ thanks to: The Lady Maharet of Raleigh, mandy, slowbum360, Willow 371 -aka WillowLea, and Kikibee you all make me feel so special Thank you ever so much. Alright enough sweetness /i

*CHAPTER TWENTY*

iuWhatever happened to good old fashioned "Horse" Play?/i/u

George had actually blacked out, the pain was that great. A few minutes later as George woke groggily dazed and confused on the floor; hee was shocked to see that Mandy was gone. As far as he could see, there was no trace that the eccentric girl had ever been there. As George propped himself up on his elbow; his eyes still roamed the room, not sure exactly what he was looking for. Then he saw it. From his position on the floor, it was hard to see, but George was certain that there was isomething/i on his dresser table, that hadn't been there before. Slowly and cautiously George pulled himself to his feet. The pain from the movement caused George's eyes to blur suddenly as they filled with strained tears. He remained standing, but with much effort. The king of thieves doubled over clutching his abdomen. Dragging his feet awkwardly, George forced himself to haul his protesting body toward the dresser. 

As he neared the delicate object on the wooden chest of drawers became clearer with each step. Tentatively George reached out a hand and snatched up the wonderfully bloomed violet striped carnation. For some odd reason his hand shook as if the flower were some vicious weed that would bite and poison him. Then his eyes focused more precisely on the dresser where moments ago the lovely yet somehow menacing bloom had lain. A cream colored, neatly folded piece of parchment was contrasting noticeably with the dark grainy wood. George took a deep breath as if preparing himself for something horrible. 

"Dammit," he whispered under his breath. "Why can't she just leave me alone?"

George placed the single carnation back on the dresser and snatched up the note hurriedly. As if either hurrying would make it not true, less torturing, or go away, George hastily unfolded the perfectly white parchment and bit his lip as he read.  
  
George Cooper, my one and only, my love ~

A wonderfully bloomed flower for a fantastically blossomed man sure to thrive in years to come...A ruby striped carnation. You do know what that means don't you? Well I'll tell you any way... it means refusal. Now let me tell you why I chose this particular bloom. You may not like it but...I refuse to go away. At least not permanently. And here's my promise: you will see me again, soon... oh and I sorry for any 'pain' I might have caused you.

Love, with all of my Heart,

iMandy/i soon to be Mrs. Cooper, Queen of Thieves  
  


George had to admit she had style, short and to the point. He hated it. She disgusted him. George opened his top right dresser drawer and put both the flower and the note in there. George to a step toward the door and was seized with a merciless searing pain. Automatically the king of thieves hunched over and gasped. He had to do something about this. Grasping his lower abdomen (you know the area, I'm just trying to be polite ooh that sounds sick...)tightly once again, George staggered toward the door. Bumping into the hall he tried to increase his somewhat slow pace, knowing the pain would only get worse as time wore on. With unsteady steps, stomped down the stairs. Twice George had to catch himself with the railing to prevent his body from falling, harshly, face first down the undoubtedly bitter, jagged (if you're hitting them one the way down) stairs.

Still holding securely to himself, doubled over, George raised a hand in greeting to Solom as he passed. George made no effort of stopping or explanation, he simply continued toward the door of the Dancing Dove.

"What the...?" Solom asked as the king dragged himself passed.

George stopped at the door. "I'm - fine..." George gasped finding it hard to breath. "Really..." He coughed and turned back toward the door. "Mother..." was the last distinguish- able word that escaped George's dry lips before he stumbled out the door of the homey inn.

Hunched over, George ran awkwardly down the streets. He cut across a nearby abandoned alley way. With much winding, and a skillful knowledge of the area, George soon found himself at the healer Eleni Cooper, his mother's, home. George paused at the front door, trying to catch his breath; he was still having difficulty breathing. George blinked several times trying in vain to clear his clouded vison. George grappled with the brass door knob and threw his shoulder against the solid door frame. The door swung open banging against the wall, and George collapsed to the hard cold floor. His vison went black fro the second time that day...

Hearing the commotion, Eleni dashed down the stairs not knowing what to expect.

cent¢ * ^o^ * ¢/cent

When George awoke, he found himself spread out on the squishy, comfortable sofa in the main parlor of his mother's tidy home. George couldn't even recall how he had gotten there. One thing was very certain: the stabbing pain between his legs had not decreased in its fervor.

"George..." First he heard his mother's shaking voice, and then her concerned face came into view. Eleni was rarely in such a disheveled state. The aging healer was really worried and confused, George had burst nosily into her house and collapsed. With great effort, and some help from her gift giving her strength and energy, Eleni had hauled her unconscious son inside. She looked him over, but could see no visible outer damage. She was still vastly concerned because, isomething/i had caused her only son to pass out and fall to the floor. She was just about to apply her gift to check for internal injuries or other causes for the blackout when George awoke.

His eyes opened and George blinked numerous times trying to focus more clearly upon his mother's kind, concerned, but distorted face.

"Howerd-dyie-ger-innear?" George mumbled obscurely.

Eleni touched George's arm lightly trying to discern some form of the English language in what George had just uttered. "What?" She asked confused. "George what's wrong? What happened to you?"

George ignored his mother's question and tried once more to get his own point across. "How'd I get here?" He asked.

Eleni's eyes grew wide. "You don't know?" She stammered not knowing what to say.

George shook his head no.

"Well," Eleni started, "I'm not completely sure, but you showed up at my door- I assume you walked... no one else was around and there was no horse near..." She replied. "What happened? You appear unharmed, on the outside. You came bumbling into the house, by all the noise, and you- and you," Eleni took a deep breath trying yo control her jumble of emotions. "You passed out. I guess. I was upstairs. Tell me what happened." She persisted perplexed.

The more George thought about it, the more he remembered. Reluctantly...

i/~/ "I'll fight you for it."

"What?" George heard his own voice in his head as snatches of a strange conversation came back to him. /~/ /i

Eleni interrupted his memories. "George, I'm your mother," as if he needed reminding. "Tell me what happened."

George's attention turned on his mother. "Mandy." He answered simply. That one word one name, was filled with such dislike that Eleni was startled. 

i*He must be talking about someone else. He can't mean the same girl Eleni connected with that name.*/i Eleni told herself. "What did you say?" She stated this question aloud.

"Mandy." George repeated. "Mandy's what happened." He stated with conviction.

"Hmm..." Eleni sounded. "We must be thinking of different people."

"Why?" George demanding remembering that Mandy had told she had visited his mother that morning. As if she didn't know that Eleni was his mother.

"Well I met a tall, beautifully pale, girl with chocolate brown curls to her waist. She said she knew you, and I was so glad because I was going to introduce you anyway. She was such an engaging young girl- "

George cut her off. "That's her!" He said without concern. "That's the bitch that- "

"Hey!" Eleni snapped. "I wont tolerate that language. She was a perfectly lovely, nice young lady."

"Yeah," George scoffed. "Nice." He had been ignoring the dull throb for so long that he almost didn't notice it any more. Almost.

"Why don't you sit up and tell me what happened." Eleni suggested. "Calmly. Rationally in and objective manner. And watch your mouth." She warned harshly.

As George moved to obey, and sit up more, his face contorted and he winced in visible anguish. Slowly he pulled himself up into a sitting position disregarding the pain. But he made sure his legs were safely spread an acceptable distance. Eleni sat next to she son so she was facing him. As she did this, she accidently bumped George's knee forcing his legs closer together.

"Shi- " George was about to swear again, but caught himself. "Ahh- ahh- Owie!" George gasped. "Oooh. Oh it hurts."

"What- " but before she could finish slowly he calmed and disregarded the pain. The whole story flowed easily from his mouth. He told his mother everything. How he met Mandy, her persistence, and then her brutal attack... He finished by yelling outraged. "I'll never breed again!"

"Ha!" Eleni sputtered with forceful laughter. her whole body shook with loud patronizing laughter, chuckles, and rude guffaws. "You've bred in the first place?" She questioned demandingly. "George, is there something you want to tell me, son?"

"No." George snapped. "This is serious! I'll never breed!" He rephrased.

But these words only added to Eleni's amusement and George somehow got the feeling that he knew how Mandy might have felt that night (she kicked him) when he was laughing at her without concern. Breathing heavily until she could control her laughter. She composed herself. "What are you a horse?" She asked jokingly. "Some sort of istallion/i or something?"

"Well not anymore," George defended seriously. "Now I'm just a gelding!"

Strong bursts of laughter erupted from the healer and mother. "Well, I hate to break it to you, George, but getting kicked in the wee-ell, Mandy is a pretty small girl and I don't think I could have done much harm. I doubt there's any serious damage." Eleni reasoned.

"Well obviously she did!" George said brutally. "Because I'm still in pain ihere/i." He gestured.

Eleni suppressed a giggle. "All right then. Let me see."

"No!" George yelled astonished. "Did I unot/u make it clear to you 'where' she unleashed her deadly attack?"

"Yes, George, you did. But I'm your mother," she reasoned. "You ain't got anything I haven't seen before..."

"Yeah, when I was a babe! I've grown some incase you didn't notice."

Eleni persisted. "How can I tell if anything's wrong if you wont let me look at it?"

"You're not looking at 'it'. It hurts too much." He finished.

"Your winky or your pride?" She asked stingingly but she meant it to be playful.

"Oh just drop it!" (Meaning the subject)

"I'm not touching it!" (Meaning 'it')

George shook his head but didn't respond. George staggered to his feet. "I'm going back to the Dove." He stated tensely as he headed to the door.

"Okay," Eleni said with a regretful sigh. Regretful for she knew he playful words had hurt son, without her meaning to. "George?" She called questioningly. He was at the door when he heard his mother call and turned to see what she needed. Before George could say anything Eleni continued. "I'm almost positive," she changed her mind. "I'm sure you'll be just fine. You're simply overreacting." George felt somewhat better; he would forgive the crude words his mother said, the words that weren't meant to, but did, offend and hurt him, but he wouldn't- couldn't forget them. In fact they, and the actual 'Incident' haunted his dreams that night, and many nights to come.

iA/N: Plot, Plot, Plot, I need a plot... what? Oh you were listening to that? Hehe. Um- not for this story, for another one I have in mind...any suggestions? Please? Eh whatever. Boy o boy! I thought that was an amusing chapter how about you.? Review okay? As in now... E-mail's still not working, but that doesn't mean you can't review. Also I'm going to be ending this as soon as the flashbacks all resolved so I'll need a really cool title...if you have any ideas or suggestion on that, they would be greatly appreciated. I want something creative...yeah I guess I'm done boring you.

b-Lady Daffodil ^_^/b/i  
  


/html


	21. That's Friggen Impossible!

TAMING THE LIONESS  
  
A/N: alrightie let me warn you now, this probably isn't the best chappie I've written, and let me tell you why. SUGAR! yep that's it. This chapter is a result of a `mild` sugar HIGH! yeah so yeah. I lived on sweets and sunflower seeds when I wrote this if that explains anything. I tried to be funny but... what can you say? Hope you like it anyway and REVIEW...*goes to find more sugar*  
  
Dedication: Last chapter was dedicated to all the lovely people who have put me on their favorite authors list. Well two more people added me to their lists so I thought I'd better thank them as well...Love and Thanks to: Rowana Silvakisma and Angel4eva. You guys are so sweet to put me as one your favorite authors. You aren't just doing that to get thanks and see your name in print are you? Just kidding! Thanks for your reviews! This is for you...  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE  
That's Friggin Impossible!  
  
// / "Are you serious?" Alanna asked incredulously.  
  
"Chh- " Eleni scoffed. "Yeah."  
  
Alanna looked intently at her indulgent mother-in-law. "So, then what happened?" The two women had gathered their simple, unadorned lunch and had moved into Alanna and George's bedchamber. Alanna and Eleni settled themselves so they were facing each other, and were now sitting comfortably on the newlywed's large soft, fluffy bed.  
  
"Well, George went back to the Dancing Dove and spent the rest of the long day and coming night locked and undisturbed in his chamber. Early the next morning, Solom knocked on George's door and delivered a thick vanilla colored envelope. It was a lengthy apology from Mandy," Eleni smiled in remembrance. She shrugged her shoulders hopelessly. "Who else would it be?" It was a rhetorical question she obviously didn't need answered. There was a slight smile playing at the corner of the aging healer's eyes.  
  
"Oohh." Said Alanna. "Great. I thought, and hoped, that after that -the kicking- that she would just go away."  
  
"No such luck." Eleni responded. "It was a real fat chance in any way that Mandy would go away. She had a way about her of making a lasting impression on people.  
  
Alanna smiled half-heartedly and without much conviction. "Was George seriously hurt? I mean he was fine right? Because after they way the two of you we're talking earlier, and how you thought George would never be a father..." Alanna let the sentence trail not knowing what more she could say on the topic. She had gotten her point across.  
  
Eleni raised one eyebrow maliciously as if she was hiding some deep dark secret, but Alanna knew it was all for show. "Well, not really." The healer said suddenly serious. "It's hard to explain and just as hard to comprehend. You see, George was really soar and stiff for awhile."  
  
"Awhile?" Questioned Alanna, awhile mad it sound not so severe.  
  
"Okay, it was two straight weeks. I tried to heal him as best I could- he still refused profusely to let me let me look at him any where near... that region. But there was not much I could do for him but try and lessen the pain. In any event, I don't really know if the pain subsided or if he just got used to it, because eventually he stopped complaining about it." Eleni grinned mischievously. "Maybe that was just to get me to stop asking to see 'it'. Either way, he was in acceptably bad shape."  
  
Alanna interrupted. "That's friggen impossible! From just a kick in the...groin?"  
  
Eleni nodded as if it was a simple enough concept. "I guess there was something about the force and exact, precise placement of the kick. I don't know for sure. And who's to say? It was fairly evident Georgie wasn't faking his distress.  
  
Alanna sighed in acceptance. "So what happened after Mandy sent that apology?" She asked uncertain if she really wanted to know the truth, but curiosity won once again.  
  
Eleni  
gave a few  
soft, inward,  
silent  
chuckles.  
"Well that's  
when..." /  
//  
  
It was the day, or maybe afternoon, he wasn't completely sure after being in his room all that time, after what George liked to refer to as the 'Painfully, mortifying, senseless, (hehe first initials spell PMS, I just noticed that. Aren't I clever?) embarrassing, never going to happen again, incident'. George lay stiffly on his back staring blankly at the ceiling. Earlier, he assumed that morning, Solom had come by his room and delivered a bulky, cream colored, sealed envelope to the young, waiting King of Thieves. George tore into the parchment, and retrieved the letter. He read it, in its entirety, the whole long thing, in disbelief. There were parts in it that made him think, parts that made him laugh, parts that made his eyes grow larger than normal and parts that flat out made him blush.  
  
George sincerely thought about throwing the letter out the window and into the street. Then on second thought, if it was outside, anyone could pick it up and read it. So that was out. The way George was feeling, it wasn't out of the question for him to get really vengeful and burning the mass of paper. But thought was all he put into the matter; he didn't do much more about it. George plied himself from the softness of his bed and approached his wooden dresser and tugged on the top right drawer. And for some odd reason George casually dropped the sweetly perfumed letter into the near empty compartment. The only other thing in the dark space was a withering stripped carnation and a small white piece of paper. After reading the 'apology' from Mandy, George planted his weak body once again on his squishy large bed, and hadn't moved since.  
  
Food. The only thing that stirred the King's clouded thoughts was a strong rumbling from deep inside the pit of his stomach. George was contemplating what to do about lunch but before he could get to far into consideration, there was a soft subtle knock that resounded through the near empty chamber. George's pacified mood brightened unnecessarily. He knew it was around noon and he knew that Solom was a good and trustworthy friend. The King of Thieves pulled his heavy body upright and landed softly on his feet. He staggered hurriedly across the hard wood floors in the false hopes that lunch would be waiting for him on the other side of the door.  
  
George pulled back on the heavy wood as the door and its frame parted. He stepped back and his jaw dropped. All the color slowly drained from the King's visibly stunned face.  
  
/ // The story telling paused briefly as Alanna made her way once again out to the stables and retrieved Myles and George's plates. Eleni and Alanna gathered and washed all of their meals dishes in a indulgent, comfortable silence. They both laughed and talked about non-concerning life matters as they scrubbed. Hands immersed in warm soapy water neither woman seemed to have a concern, as Alanna sent away the servants. Together her and Eleni finished straightening the kitchens. Once their cleaning task was completed, the pair headed back to the comfortable and relaxed atmosphere of the bedroom. // /  
  
Years earlier, a strong, muscular, if somewhat stiff younger George Cooper stood rigidly in an increasingly more tense quiet than the one Alanna and Eleni had just experienced. He felt as if the bottom had literally just dropped out of his world. His stomach jerk violently as if he was falling a great distance and there was no mistaking the feeling of dread that was now consuming him. *This is friggen impossible!* George told himself in a stunned voice. *This can't be happening...* but there was denying it. Before George could say anything aloud, a gentle, musical, and remorse filled voice burst forward.  
  
"I am SO sorry!" Said the familiar face. Mandy pushed her way passed George's firmly planted body and into the large vacant room. Then she reached behind her and shut the door firmly and menacingly behind her small frame. A mischievous, playful, and unsettling smile was upon Mandy's full rosy lips. He backed away from the door way. George stared at her saying nothing and making sure she kept her distance from him.  
  
But at the moment, Mandy didn't seem to interested (at the moment) in coming closer. (at the moment) "I'm so sorry! I really am." She repeated with some sincerity. Then Mandy took a giant step forward, a step much larger than what seemed possible for such a small girl, closing, somewhat, the gap separating her from George. There was enough space between the duo to assure George some comfort, but not enough so he felt at ease in the least, and not enough to catch him off guard. That would never happen again, he would always be on his toes around this little vixen.  
  
"Here," she offered. "Let me kiss it better!"  
  
"NO!" George exclaimed firmly in pure astonishment.  
  
"It will make you feel better, I promise, just lemme kiss it for you."  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not? You can't possibly kiss it yourself. I hate to break it to you but I don't think you're that flexible. I'm really just trying to do you a favor."  
  
"Uh!" George bellowed in exasperation. "No, Nuh-uh! No way. No how." He backed away and sat on the edge of the bed looking strangely at the petite girl standing before him. She grinned with a smug look on her face. She had, once again, made him uncomfortable.  
  
/ // Alanna's jaw was slack and her eyes wide in shock. "Let me kiss it better!" She repeated in shock. "How old was this girl?" She asked focusing her large eyes on Eleni as she waited for an answer.  
  
"I believe, yeah- " Eleni reaffirmed her guess after doubting. "She was fifteen at the time."  
  
"Fifteen!" Alanna roared. (just like a real lioness hehe) "That's way too young to think... to suggest..." she sputtered. "To offer......that. Oh that's just sick and wrong!" The Lioness stammered. "Er." She stated in disgust. "When I was fifteen...ooh." She shook her head.  
  
"Calm down." The healer commanded steadily and soothingly. "You know as well as I do, that anger and stress are not good for the babe."  
  
Alanna nodded. "I'm fine, really." She assured. "But..."  
  
"No 'but's," Eleni stated firmly. The subject wasn't debatable.  
  
"Er- if George... if he did...anything...with that...whore- "  
  
Eleni interrupted. "Lady Knight Alanna of Trebond, Olua, and Pirate's Swoop!" She said a warning tone in her voice.  
  
Alanna took no heed and continued carelessly "I mean she's fifteen. There's something wrong with that girl! You aren't lying to me are you?"  
  
"No!" Eleni defended.  
  
Alanna nodded. "I thought not. But fifteen! George was only seventeen! That's way too young for wither of them to..." (A/n: this is the part, if you think about it, that Alanna becomes a hipocrit because how old was she when she crawled into Jon's bed? 17! Yea...)  
  
"Alanna!" Eleni  
reprimanded for the last time.  
/ //  
  
George and Mandy endure a long and strained silence, both of the looking at each other, but not speaking. Suddenly and without warning, George erupted.  
  
"OUT! Get out! I want you outta here. Now! I don't, and when I say that, I mean it, want to see you again. Ever." He stated firmly. "You are a vindictive imposter. And I believe a liar. You're pushy and overbearing, and I've had enough." George bound quickly to his feet, moved passed Mandy without even looking at her, and opened his bedroom door. "Good bye Mandy, I shan't miss you. And I hope you feel the same. Now will you please tell Solom that I am not to be disturbed, unless it's with food, for the rest of this disastrous day. Tell him that on your way `out` okay?" George put his hand on Mandy's shoulder and with a stable hand, guided her small frame out the door and closed the heavy wood on her back. Mandy said nothing during all of George's ranting, but as he closed the wooden door on her, there was a faint defiant glimmer in her starling blue eyes.  
  
"Alright," she murmured under her breath. "I get it. But I trust you know that it's not going to be that easy. You know that don't you?" She smiled making her face once again vary pleasant and brushed a long, stray, chocolate curl out of the way; she tucked the spiral behind her right ear as she headed gracefully down stairs.  
  
'''And now for more Thank you's you're proably sick of them but it's only right for me to give props to the people that keep me going. Here's to my reviewers! all three of you... grr! i don't know why I bother, what's to make me go on...?''' (as in *hint*hint* review more!!!!)  
  
Liams Kitten: thanks. I'm sorry it dragged on to...I didn't really mean to... infact this wasn't even part of the story when i had the original idea...i don't know where it came from... I hope you still like it...  
  
AmayaNightRain11: Short? sorry, but I've written shorter. This one is a bit longer... hope ya like it. Odd?? In a good way right?? Thanks tho here's your update  
  
Forget-me-not: FINALLY! someone who gets and likes my sense of humor! Thanks so much that just makes me feel awesome inside. You ROCK! and no worries, Mandy's still got more in her...she's firsky! oh, I meant fiesty... whoops ^_^  
  
and I still NEED a good TITLE for this...any IDEAS or SUGGESTIONS will be considered and GREATLY appreciated...THANKS  
  
~ Lady Daffodil of Queenscove 


	22. That's Debatable

Taming the Lioness  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO  
  
`* That's Debatable *`  
  
/// "Things were peaceful for the rest of the day and I hope George enjoyed it, because I'm certain that was the only peace he got for a long time."  
  
"How so?" Alanna questioned.  
  
"Well after that, Mandy returned promptly at the same time. She made her way past Solom, who didn't even bother with trying to stop her anymore. And entered George's room without hesitation."  
  
"Why? What did they do?" Alanna demanded a slight scowl on her face.  
  
"Talked." Eleni answered as if it was the most logical answer in the world.  
  
"Talked?!" Alanna asked outraged. "Talked about what? What did they have to talk about, especially with each other? When will this girl get the hint?"  
  
"Well, I'm not really sure what they had to talk about, but it must have been good because this lasted for two weeks." Eleni reasoned. Alanna scoffed at the answer, but Eleni resumed. "Mandy still didn't like George's answer to her proposal, and she thought her persistence would change his mind. I guess she's had experience and perseverance has won out before."  
  
"But not this time." Alanna stated firmly, knowing that it was her, not Mandy that was George Cooper's wife. Alanna looked at her mother-in-law and didn't like what she saw there, so it made the knight doubt her statement. Alanna frowned. "It didn't work right?" Alanna appeared tense and nervous.   
  
"How should I know?" Questioned the healer. "I wasn't there. This is all jut second hand information for me."  
  
Alanna didn't like the response. "George didn't change his mind did he?" Alanna persisted as she rubbed her palms casually over the legs of her breeches.  
  
Eleni knew what she wanted. "No. He's a Cooper. They're strong headed, stubborn, and stuck in their ways." Eleni smiled at her new daughter. "Do you regret what you got yourself into?" She asked jokingly.  
  
Alanna shook her head. "Nope," she answered thinking fondly of George. "Not in the least. I'm quite proud of my choice."  
  
"You're sure?" Eleni persisted teasingly.  
  
"Yeah." Alanna stated.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Yes!" Eleni repeated. "Yes Miss Cooper Lady Knight of Pirate's Swoop. It is always 'yes'. It is never 'yeah'" Miss Congeniality Alanna glowered. She felt just as if she was a page again fidgeting nervously and self consciously in etiquette class. She didn't like, or appreciate the feeling.  
  
Alanna sighed deeply and heavily. "So George said no to Mandy's advances?" She need clarification.  
  
"Well, for a long time, he said nothing to her. Tried, although it wasn't easy I assume, to disregard her, act as if she wasn't there. But eventually, as is natural," Eleni convinced. "George got fed up with all the pestering attention. Around the end of the second week, the two of them competed in a yell fest."  
  
"Who won?" Alanna asked letting a small chuckle escape her full lips.  
  
"Well, that's kind of hard to say for certain. I guess depending on how you look at things... Yea, it's pretty much debatable." Eleni decided.  
  
"How so?" (This seems to be Alanna's favorite expression, no?) / //  
  
"Mandy!?" George yelled almost as an unbelievable question, when the girl showed up again that Saturday afternoon.  
  
"George," Mandy said as a greeting. "You missed me this time didn't you."  
  
"No. How can I possibly miss you when I see you absolutely every day?"  
  
"That's so you don't forget me." She reasoned.  
  
"How can I? You wont let me!" George demanded.  
  
"Exactly!" Mandy said excitedly her face lit from inside; her beauty and fervor visible.  
  
"Haven't you ever heard the expression, 'Absence makes the heart grow fonder'?" George asked slowly, he felt his patience fading away.  
  
"No. I'm afraid I'm not familiar with that one." Mandy lied easily so no one knew, it was a lie at all. "I have heard one similar though..." She waited for George to ask what it was.  
  
"Yeah," George sighed knowing there was no getting around it. "And what would that be?" He asked with a small sense of dread.  
  
Mandy shrugged. "I thought it was something like, 'Abstinence makes the heart grow fonder.' That's not what it is?" Concern on Mandy's delicate features. (Yes, I wrote an anti- abortion paper with that title...^_^ don't you love the random information?)  
  
George's jaw dropped immediately. He didn't know what he had expected, but that most definitely wasn't it. "Abstinence from what?" George asked knowing what Mandy was meaning, but not thinking she would have the guts to say it aloud.  
  
"Se- "  
  
"Uh!" George cut her off before she could finish. "I don't want to hear it."  
  
"But you asked..." Mandy defended her temper rising and her eyebrows knitted together.  
  
/// "It was all down hill from there." Eleni told.  
  
"I bet."  
  
"They seemed to be able to argue about each word the other said." Eleni admitted. "George's temper was flared upon her arrival. And Mandy anger soon rivaled George's as the visit's conversation continued. ///  
  
"Good bye, Mandy." George said with a fake, sickly sweet smile.  
  
"George!" She yelled. "I love you!"  
  
"Mandy!" George returned. "I don't care. I don't love you. I don't like you! I despise you, and I never want to see you again."  
  
"George! You don't mean that." She tried to reason her voice shaking as she continued to loose her grip.  
  
"Mandy!" They kept repeating each other's names as if they were afraid they would forget them if they didn't. "I have NEVER meant ANYTHING else MORE in my life than THIS! Now go, you disgust me."  
  
Mandy stood glaring at the King of Thieves for a moment, then she turned briskly on her heal. She stopped facing the door and not moving.  
  
"IT'S OVER!" George hollered at her back.  
  
With shaking hands Mandy reached out and turned the brass door knob. Using great strength, she threw the door open so hard that it smacked smartly against the wall. "It's not that easy." Mandy started as she stepped out the door and turned to face George for what would most likely be the last time.  
  
"It's OVER!" He yelled at her face this time.  
  
"That's Debatable!" Mandy shouted back.  
  
Before George could call that it was over again, Mandy whirled around, her skirt flaring behind her. The young girl continued to talk to herself. "This isn't going to be easy, but I think you'll be able to get over it." She said as if it was she that had just broken George's heart. No matter how many feelings that were tumbling around inside of her, Mandy would not let herself cry. Not now, not here, not now, not ever. She was too strong, too hurt.  
  
Mandy glided down the wooden staircase at an amazing pace. She acted normal, besides her fast tread. She told herself over and over that it was fine, she was fine; and she pretended, as if nothing had happened. There was a soft almost dazed smile covering Mandy's deception. Her heart raced and her hands were shaking, but from outside, she made sure no one saw that. She headed out the inn's door and wove her way to the stables in the back. Ignoring every stable hand and giving them a death glare if they approached her, Mandy stealthily saddled and mounted one of George's chestnut mares. Mandy gave off the strong, imposing feeling that she was a no-nonsense type of person and that you didn't want to, and couldn't afford to mess with her. Silently the small brunette made her way into the streets of Corus. She continued on her current path, not even bothering to stop and pick up her things from the inn she was staying in. Slowly the young girl meandered her way out of the crowded city. Not once did Mandy look back she was moving on with her life. Moving on, not forgiving or forgetting.  
  
/// "Mandy left. George told her to, he said that's all he wanted from her. Nothing else. And he and she both, wasn't nice about it. All through the inn that morning the shouting could be heard. Solom told George, jokingly of course, that he owed him for driving away customers." Eleni chuckled as she finished her thought. "Mandy thought that she would be teaching George a lesson if she left. Mandy was just positive that she would be missed and that George would beg her to come back to him." Eleni shook her head at the strange, yet complicated simplicity of it all.  
  
"Where did she go?" Alanna asked in curiosity.  
  
"I'm not sure." Eleni admitted. "I don't even think George knows for certain. 'She could be any where' George would say. 'Never doubt her.' He warned. Either way, I can't figure out why she hasn't tried to return. She seemed like the type. She was very persistent. But don't get me wrong, she still had ways of maintaining her place here. It was a severe case of 'out of sight, but `not` out of mind'."  
  
"What do you mean?" Alanna questioned uncertainly; her violet eyes concerned and her brows knit together.  
  
Eleni clarified. "Nearly every day she would send letters and notes, every week, more or less, she would send gifts. Expensive gifts, and even the occasional flower; mostly striped carnations all from none other that...Mandy."  
  
Alanna bit her lip wondering if it was possible that she might still have competition for George's love and attention. "What kind of stuff?" The knight asked. "I don't think I like that."  
  
"I know I didn't. And neither did George really. I think....for the most part, I believe." Eleni licked her lips trying to remember what all Mandy had sent to George.  
  
Alanna struck in. "You sound very uncertain."  
  
"About what?" Eleni asked still trying to compose a mental list of items.  
  
"How George felt about Mandy's gift sending."  
  
"Oh. That's because, I'm not one hundred percent positive. He told me what he was feeling, but it's hard to tell what was really going on inside his head. He put most of the gifts away or hocked them, they too were expensive to just throw out." Eleni shrugged. "But other things she sent he did keep and use."  
  
Alanna sat in silence for a minute. She and Eleni both were doing some deep thinking. Then something Eleni said was brought back to her. 'They too were expensive to just throw out.' The knight had to comment. "What did you mean they were too expensive?" Alanna asked.  
  
"Well that's what I was just trying to remember... Let's see... she gave him a long jewel hilted fighting sword, two daggers and sheathes, a set of 50 throwing stars, a galive, wrist sheathes and knives, full body mail and armor- all from Raven Armory."  
  
Alanna's jaw dropped. "That must have cost a fortune!"  
  
"Yes." Eleni nodded. "And probably forgetting something's..." Eleni was quite for a moment and then she burst out. "A horse!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"She sent George a big beautiful buckskin stallion, it was the most amazing animal I've ever seen." Eleni gushed. "That was to replace the one she took from here when she left though." Eleni finished as if that explained it.  
  
Alanna was still amazed. "How'd she get all of that? Especially the Raven Armory things?" She asked in disbelief.  
  
"She has her ways." Was all Eleni said for a minute, then she went on. "Persuasion. And I'd imagine she nicked quite a bit of it. But that's not it, she sent dress clothes- work clothes and dress clothes both. The clothing all fit absolutely perfectly. It was eerie in a way for well they fit. Boots, jewelry, letters and notes with each gift. And yeah...the flowers."  
  
Alanna shook her head in amazement, her mouth slightly open.  
  
"Yes." Eleni concluded. "But that's fairly mild. It get's worse because, during those two long, pestering weeks, before she left..." ///  
  
~ A/N: Would any of you like to know the status of this story? Well I'll tell ya okay? It's a boring, tiring work in progress, that's driving me slowly insane -er. Grrr...what am i to do? Only reviews (you) keep me going...I'm kinda sick of it. Any idears to get me thinking freshly about this drag??  
  
Now for your favorite part... the thankyou thankyou's:  
  
I'll try and keep it short...  
  
*Alanna: This is me: completely elated, ecstatic, inspired, exhilarated, on cloud 9, and slap hap happy because of what you said thank you SO much. You are my new best friend! Really! We'll not if you don't want to be but... :( on a lighter note :) seriously, I think you're awesome. I'm really `trying` to finish...thankies!  
  
*Brilliant, just brilliant: hi! Thanks, not many people told me what they thought about that... I thought I was just obsessing and reading too far into things. Oh well, it's not blood, right?  
  
*dragon defender: More Unsuspected than a frog in your PIE??? huh? hmm-- I like it!! No sorry not really, but maybe that's just because I don't understand it. But it certainly would get readers. Hell I'd read a story with that title, it's amusing. some of the other stuff you said was good. Since you suggested it you don't mind if i use it right? i'll give you credit if I do. but right now there are no garentees...thanks.  
  
*Forget-me-not: Thanks for your thoughts! Thanks for ading me to your favorites! `Starting` to scare you? She's been scaring me for a long time. What are we going to do about her? I told Mandi (my real friend that i based the character very VERY losely on) when I was mad, briefly, at her that I was going to kill her character off... oh well  
  
*Froggy: Thanks. Okay. I've updated...  
  
*AmayaNightRain/FlamingKnight101: Thank you, Thank you... I don't remember what I said last time, and I'm too lazy to go look it up. But whatever it was, it wasn't meant to be bad or mean. I'm sorry if my sarcasm is confusing. Here's an update! Keep giving me ideas, inspiration. Keep reading and reviewing!  
  
Damn I should just stop trying... That wasn't too short, but the chapter was long so that should make up for it and keep you going long enough to REVIEW right???  
  
-- ^_^ Lady Daffodil 


	23. Let's Get it On!

~tAmInG tHe LiOnEsS~  
  
DeDiCaTiOn: This chapter is dedicated to Innocnet Angel who added me to her favorite authors lists... I just love to see that number go up, it makes me feel loved Thanks!  
  
POLL: You must help me here or I can't go on. I'll tell you what I think then you spill back with you views okie dokie?  
  
Should I keep this going... or break it off with a `sequal`?  
  
When I see a story with a lot of chapters(but I'm not sure how many is a lot) I wonder if I want to take all the time to read that. (even if the good ones are long and juicy) But also when I see a story and it says 'sequal to blah blah blah', I feel like I need to read the first one before I can read that. But that seems like a big pain to go and find that story, read it, and then find the sequal and go and read that. That's how I feel. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! or no posting from me (hehe haha blackmail...okay not really blackmail, but I can pretent right?)  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE  
Let's Get it On!  
  
"Before Mandy and George's blow out argument, and before she left, she told everyone who would listen, and even those who didn't want to or didn't care, that she was..." Eleni paused and Alanna wasn't sure why. Was it to tease her, was it for dramatic effect? Either way it was annoying. Eleni continued seeing Alanna's irritation. "She- Mandy," Eleni clarified unnecessarily. "Told everyone she was carrying George's baby." Eleni finished, waiting tensely for Alanna's response.  
  
She didn't have to wait long. "What?!" The short red-head cried in pure outrage.  
  
Eleni chuckled evilly, knowing, expecting, wanting, and even openly provoking this sort of loud upset, exclamation.  
  
"No my dear, you misunderstood." Eleni gave a wistful half smile, knowing full well that she had led Alanna to that raged misunderstanding. "Mandy 'told' everyone she was having George's baby. Just because you say something, doesn't mean it's true."  
  
This last statement gave Alanna chills. The words seemed directed right for her and George's situation. Just because she said she was carrying 'George's' child, didn't mean it was true. Alanna felt sick from these simple nine words.  
  
Eleni pressed on. "Mandy having George's baby, seemed possible at the time. It was an entirely believable claim at the moment. After all, Mandy spent hours everyday in George's upstairs room. With no supervision." She smiled teasingly. "It was easy for everyone she told to assume it was true. Why would she say it if it wasn't true right?" Eleni didn't wait for a reply. "Besides no one, but the two of them - Mandy and George- really knew what went on during their time share alone. Even Solom was convinced; he disliked Mandy as much as George did, but he didn't know how George felt. They hadn't spoken in weeks."  
  
"So..." Alanna asked questioningly. "Mandy wasn't really-" she let her sentence trail as she waited nervously.  
  
"I'm a trained healer." Eleni stated the well known obvious facts. "She might have fooled the rogue court, weary travelers, Solom, and George himself..."  
  
"George!?" Alanna burst. "So they did! That hornball! He had to of," she reasoned. "Because if not, George wouldn't have had any reason to doubt." Alanna wailed.  
  
"No." Eleni stated firmly. "They didn't."  
  
"Then why did George...?"  
  
Eleni smiled. "Mandy's convincing and conniving... and George well...he's not the brightest lantern in the bunch that's ever shown."  
  
Alanna scowled, suddenly shifting gears, that was her husband she was insulting.  
  
"Any way," Eleni persisted. "I wasn't fooled. Even before I examined her."  
  
Alanna shrugged her shoulders getting weary of idle chit chat. Slowly she stretched her constrained legs and winced as she massaged a cramping muscle. "So how did she get out of that lie?" She wanted to move things along.  
  
"She claimed a miscarriage-" Eleni had more to say, but before she could finish her statement Alanna stood.  
  
The young knight stretched her aching, stiff muscles more throughly as Eleni studied her daughter-in-law without speaking. Alanna stepped briskly toward the door without a second glance back. She never spoke a single word before she reached the door. She had one hand on the brass door knob when...  
  
"Where are you going?" Eleni questioned a little concerned and more than a little offended by Alanna's attempted departure.  
  
"I'm out." Alanna said simply. "It took me long enough, but I got my priorities in order now." Alanna shook her head ashamed and sorry that she had wasted so much time here listening to unimportant rubbish. "I'm going to find my lover." She smiled thinking about George. "Something I should have done a long time ago." Eleni remained silent there was no arguing with that and she knew it. Knowing she had won the battle for the time being, Alanna swiftly departed before she could be trapped into listening to more of Eleni's long reminisce stories.  
  
×~× ~ ×~×  
  
George sat alone. Myles had left a while ago, claiming he was too old to sit in stable lofts for such a long time. George let him go, without saying anything to try and prolong his departure. Truth be told (hehe) George didn't mind being alone right know. It felt better this way. Now he didn't feel as if he had to keep up a happy visage and keep conversation flowing. Still in the stables loft, George was quietly contemplating. The former king of thieves wasn't exactly sure what he was thinking so deeply about. It was more of a calm jumble of deep pestering yet superficial thoughts of no concern. If that makes any sense. It did for George. He sat with his busy mind watching form above an ageing buckskin stallion.  
  
George pried his gaze from the horse and studied the wall instead. He examined the intricate grain pattern formed in the wood.  
  
Instinctively and silently, Alanna entered the large stables. With cautious steps she made her way into the dim shadows without knowing it, she moved slowly closer to George with each step. It seemed her heart led her deeper into the darkness and was met with a ladder. Alanna quietly ascended the rickety wooden ladder that led to the old decaying loft. As she reached the top, George's broad shoulders were easily visible. His back was to his wife so he had no idea of her nearing presence. Soon Alanna found herself standing directly behind the unconcerned thinking George. For a minute Alanna stood listening to and being comforted by George's rhythmic breathing.  
  
Alanna licked her lips nervously and then swallowed. Slowly her defined arms snaked around George's wide back. She felt him jump, surprised, under her touch, then he relaxed slightly. Alanna clung to her husband tightly before standing on tip toe to whisper in George's ear.  
  
"I love you." She breathed.  
  
George shivered involuntarily when he felt his lover's hot breath on his ear. He turned against her strong embrace and turned to face her.  
  
"Oh. It's you." He pretended to be disappointed.  
  
"Who were you expecting?" Alanna demanded playful.  
  
"I thought it would be Susan, my stable hand lover." He grinned.  
  
"I hate you." Alanna lied.  
  
"Oh that's curious, a minute ago you love me."  
  
"Well I changed my mind." She smiled playfully.  
  
"You can't. I wont let you."  
  
"So how many other lover's do you have?" She asked.  
  
"None. I lied. There's just you and no one else. I don't need anyone else, you keep me on my toes, I like that." He wrapped his arms around his smile wife. "Now what were you saying before all this?" He asked a small grin enveloping his face.  
  
"Oh! So now you're lying to me?" Alanna demanded. Then she realized what a stupid comment it was. *How long have I been lying to him?* Alanna demanded of herself. Then she had to defend herself as well. *I didn't lie to him really, he just assumed, and I didn't correct him.* But this defense didn't hold up with her and she was sure it wouldn't hold up with George.  
  
"I would never lie to you." George assured. "You're the one person who I share everything with."  
  
*Thanks for the guilt trip, George Cooper.* But Alanna chose to ignore that and got eith the possitive side of things. "I love you." Alanna repeated glad it was entirely true. "I love you more than I thought was possible to love anyone." She stated and George believed it with all his heart.  
  
"In spite of my past?" He persisted.  
  
"Because of... No." Alanna shook her head rethinking her statement. "Absolutely none of that matters to me. I just love you. Isn't that enough?" She pleaded looking up at her husband with a small grin.  
  
"I love you too." George returned. "And that's more than enough." He assured. "After all...I took you on despite your past."  
  
"What?" Alanna asked confused.  
  
"Was it the other way around?" He asked. "Did the noble- you, marry down. Or did the thief- me, marry up?"  
  
"Neither." Alanna affirmed with feeling. "It was union based on love and respect."  
  
"Good thing." George decided. Alanna chose that moment to capture her husbands lips and hold them hostage. Teasingly she broke off the kiss leaving George somewhat satisfied, yet still painfully longing for more.  
  
"Er-" George growled at his wife. "Torture." He claimed.  
  
"What?" Alanna asked innocently.  
  
"Why are you playing with me?" He asked.  
  
"Because it's so much fun."  
  
"Let's go." George pleaded tugging on Alanna's hand.  
  
"Go where?" She asked.  
  
George grinned. "To our room. It's getting late." Alanna looked outside, and sure enough the sun had just fell behind the mountains leaving the sky beautiful dusky pinks, oranges, and purples.  
  
"Why?" She asked innocently.  
  
"Lioness, you're driving me crazy." He stated firmly.  
  
"Last time I was in our room, which wasn't that long ago, your mother was in there. Are you sure that's where you want to go?" She teased.  
  
George attempted to kiss her, but she move away, and all her got was a small brush of the lips. She was playing with him.  
  
"I just want to get you down from here."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because-"  
  
Alanna cut him off. "Because... I know why. I've seen that gleam in you're eyes before George Cooper, and I'll have you know, okay you already know, but I'll remind you, that I am in a motherly way right now. In case you've forgotten."  
  
"How can I forget?" He asked seriously. "Besides that's partly what adds to your appeal." He admitted. "I like your little belly." He put his hands gently over Alanna's still rather small, but growing, stomach and rubbed it affectionately.  
  
"Uh-huh, I know why you want to get me down, you want to get me into bed and..."  
  
This time it was George's turn to interrupt. "No, because this loft is old." He said simply. "And it isn't safe. Come on." He took her hand and led her over to the place where the ladder stood. George nimbly made his way down and then helped Alanna with her dissent climb.  
  
George embraced Alanna and brushed his lips over hers. "Let's get it on." He finished.  
  
~A/N: Where do you think they're gonna go? Huh Huh? Tell me because I have something written already, but I don't know if you want that...if not you might be SOL because I have a major case of writer's block. You want to know How I know i have writers block, everything I look at, no insipration, absolutely everything. So I dug out my 'writer's block project' the one I never write on, except when I get writers block on anything else. Well I couldn't even write that. So give me some inspiration okay. I was going to have george take alanna to his study and show her all the things Mandy gave him and He'll tell her to do with it what she wants but I don't know everyone seems sick of Mandy so...tell me what to do. I need help here.  
  
Thank you Thank you THANKIES!  
  
*Brilliant, just brilliant: You said you had a question, I read and reread you're review but there was no question in it. Oh well, I think I get what you mean. Yeah I understand about that brother/sister thing, I just wanted to know what other people thought on the topic. I'm a A/G fan so...I don't care if they are sorta related. Anyway...I also liked Cruel Intentions(if you know that movie) and I think there was something going on with Sabastian and Kathryn *wink*wink* so that's the same thing there...sorry I got off Thanks for the review.  
  
*dragon defender: Yeah, I'm done, Mandy may not completely disappear, but she's gone. Everyone, me included, got sick of the flashback... I update every Wednesday, or I try to any way since I have WRITER'S BLOCK I don't know, but I've got a couple chapters written already, i just don't know if I like them, I might redo them. I hate it when people don't update to, it drives me crazy-er, who are they to think they can have a life huh? jk Thanks.  
  
*escawing: I'm glad you like it thank a lot for your reviews, and if you thought George sounded like a cuddly bear before, I bet you loved him this chapter ^_^ Thanks again!  
  
*FlamingKnight101: Holy CRAP! Are you alive after that long review? I don't think that was a flame. I've had some, they make me feel bad that one didn't, It just made me want to explain myself better so here goes: I didn't mean end as in 'No more, that's it the shows, over go home' I meant: what I said above in the Poll thing. Cut it off with a sequal. So there aren't too many chapters, but I don't know which to do, so read that (the poll) if you haven't already and tell me what you think okay? And there's no need to fear, I'm done with the Mandy part, no need to make me feel bad on that part, everyone else told me how sick they were of the flashback... QUESTION: can a healer tell '''who''' fathered the child??? I don't know, I wouldn't think so, I mean we can't do that before the child is born today so... i dunno. I mean I don't know what I mean. Alanna has gotten upset, but she wants to hear the whole thing, so she hasn't gone running off, but as you can see from this chapter, she got sick of it, and I wrote some nice fluff... and thanks even for all the criticism you had some possitive points, so that made it easier to take, eventhough I know what you mean with all the negative stuff so... thanks keep reviewing, it really does help in many ways...  
  
*Forget-me-not: YES!! Yes, doesn't that make you happy? The flashback is finally over! yay! I know I'm glad it's done, except now I can't write to save my life. Of course I meant for Mandy to be crazy, she is in real life to... Just Kidding Mandy Sue, ya know I love ya! Thnaks  
  
*Liams Kitten: Okay Okay OKAY! I get it... grr... jk the flash back is over, and it shall never retuen....unless, no just kidding. I'm glad you like it, but I seemed to be burned out onm what's going on in Alanna and George's presnt got any ideas? Help is always welcome, any way thanks for being so honest about you dislike *cough* dispise hate *cough* of the flashback  
  
*Rochelle: Thank you. That's a really great comment, and I appreciate it a lot! THANK YOU thank you, that really cheered me up! Umm I have read the other Tamora Pierce quartets (infact I own them) and the protector of the small is my favorite, but Thom, Alanna's oldest, looks quite a bit like alanna right? Well lets hope so, and I belive that Liam had red hair...so... you never know. Just go with me on this. I know my timing's off but you have to have willing suspension of belief or something like that, you'll have to ask my english teacher, she's the one that said it anyway THANKS  
  
I'M OUTIE!  
  
CHILL IT!! HEAT THINGS UP!  
  
~ `- ^_^ Lady Daffodil of Queenscove 


End file.
